


Kiss the Girl

by xNarielx



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1990s, Canon - Anime Dub, Disney Songs, Enemies to Lovers, English, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sailor Moon Classic, Title From a Disney Song, Transformation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNarielx/pseuds/xNarielx
Summary: There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try. You wanna kiss the girl. Serena/Darien love story
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics: Kiss the Girl. Copyright Disney The Little Mermaid (1989)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Sailor Moon or Disney.
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone. This is a reposting of the same story from over on my Fanfiction account. 
> 
> Quick summary: A Serena/Darien, Season One, love story. I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh, super quick note. This is based off the English Anime, original version (back in the 90s) of Sailor Moon. 
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me. So sit back, relax and enjoy :D
> 
> xNarielx

***oOo***

_Great another failed test, this time my mother is really going to kill me._

"Now I will never get to play the new Sailor V video game. Waaaah!" Serena bawled as she sat down on the cold, hard stone temple steps of the Hikawa Shrine; her baby blue eyes brimming with a glaze of fresh tears. She had only recently left school for the day so was still wearing her school uniform, with her white blouse, blue neckerchief tied across her shoulders held together with a large red bow sitting in the middle of her chest. Over the top she wore a dark blue school blazer with the school crest stitched onto the left-hand side. Over her feet, soft white socks and black shoes, and around her waist a long blue pleated skirt, which ruffled softly in the warm afternoon breeze around her legs.

"Can it will ya? Your wailing is loud enough to wake the dead!" Raye exclaimed, unsympathetic to Serena's cries. She stood in front of her wearing her miko white robe tucked into her red pleated hakama; tied high above her waist with a prominent red bow at the front. Her long ebony hair trailing freely down her back, her dark violent eyes in a stern gaze, a scowl twisting the pretty features of face with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Oh, leave me alone Raye." Serena sniffled as she drew her knees up to her chin, locking her fingers together around the base of her ankles.

"Sheesh, Serena! You're such a kid; sitting there crying like a big baby." She scoffed in disdain at her friends' immature behaviour.

"Why are you always yelling at me, Raye? You're so mean."

"I WASN'T YELLING!" Raye yelled at her in annoyance to the whole situation.

"Raye, please. Leave her alone..." Amy calmly intervened as she sat down next to Serena on the steps. The smart, sweet, ever mild-mannered friend was always there for a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. As she attended the same High School as Serena she was wearing the same Sailor style uniform, her blue hair cut neatly short keeping it above her ears, with short bangs that fell down just above her blue eyes. Placing an arm gently across her friends' shoulders as she continued to quietly sob.

"Can't you see she is upset?"

"Look at her, Amy. I mean really; she is always whining and crying about something..." Raye complained as she balled her hands in a fist by her side.

She was undeterred by Amy's plea as she continued to vent her frustration. She had just about enough with the whinny, immature behaviour of Serena; she was their supposed leader, she needed to toughen up and start acting like it.

"It's always like I'm hungry, or it's too hard, this is boring, I need more sleep. She is a complete whiny little brat! And she is supposed to be our great leader? Maybe she should grow up and act like it for a change!"

"And you could do better!?" Serena retorted at Raye's taunts.

"At least I act my age!" Raye snapped back.

"Well fine then. Maybe…maybe, I don't want to be a leader anymore." She mumbled pathetically, lowering her gaze in shame.

Amy sighed dejectedly. "Serena, don't say that. Raye doesn't mean what she says."

"Yes, she does Amy." She protested to the contrary. "She has always put me down, she wants everything for herself. Well fine then, go ahead, do it all on your own. I quit."

Serena cried as she broke into full run, racing down the street.

"Serena, wait!" Amy called out after her.

She didn't look back.

_It's not fair, does no one care or understand what I have had to give up ever since I became Sailor Moon. My grades have suffered because of all the time I had to stop and put my life on hold to save the world._

_...Yet again._

_Just for once could I have time to just be a teenager? Going out and have fun with friends, learn to drive, go to parties, find a cool boyfriend? And Raye has the audacity to ridicule me for it. Who does she think she is!?_

Serena was fuming; there was only one thing now in the world that would make her feel better. The largest chocolate milkshake, with a burger, and fries on the side.

 _Oooh! Maybe make that two shakes._ She happily thought.

Serena changed direction and raced straight towards the Crown Arcade.

* * *

***oOo***

"Hey Andrew." Serena happily called out to her friend as she stepped into the arcade. She felt a blush rise to her face as her friend greeted her with a warm smile and a friendly wave from behind the front counter. A happy aura surrounded him as he moved about the busy complex, tending customers' needs. She had a small crush on her handsome friend for as long as she could remember. His short blonde hair, with cute bangs that curl in the front, just above his soft green eyes; the broadness of his shoulders and the toned muscles of his arms evident through his plain white work shirt. He also wore simple black work pants and shoes with white apron around his waist secured firmly around his back.

She sighed dreamily. _Was Andrew her secret moonlight hero, who valiantly protected the city? The handsome, caped crusader Tuxedo Mask?_

But her expression, and her fantasy, quickly fell as she flopped down into the nearest vacant booth. She remembered that she had yet to tell her mother about her failed test.

"Hey Serena." Andrew looked at her sympathetically noticing her dejected expression. Walking up to her, wiping his wet hands on the front of his apron. "Damn. You looked totally bummed out today."

She sighed, acknowledging his words with a simple nod. "Yeah. Another failed test."

"Awww, poor thing. I know what will cheer you up, a big chocolate milkshake, on the house." He replied with a smile and a playful wink.

Serena smiled looking up to meet his gaze and pleasant grin. "Thanks Andrew. You are a good friend."

Andrew disappeared from her sight as she slowly pulled her test out of her jacket pocket; looking sadly at the multiple, angry red crosses dotted along the paper.

 _A thirty!_ … _Again._

Her parents had warned her about this, and she knew for sure that this time her mother was definitely was going to cut her allowance or ground her. Either way it was goodbye Sailor V video game.

With a large sigh, Serena banged her head down on the table, totally defeated. Her long golden hair flopped onto the table trailing over the edges, covering her face and hiding the sorrow in her eyes, with two distinct buns of hair tied up on top of her head it completed her traditional Odango style.

In her frustration at her predicament she failed to notice the individual who had casually walked up to her table. Looking down at her with an amused expression on their face, and taunting her with an unmistakable mocking voice that Serena knew all too well.

"Whoa! Careful Meatball Head. You don't want to lose the _few_ brain cells you've still got left."

Serena grumbled bitterly under her breath. There was only person in the world who could make her feel worse than Raye possibly ever could.

Darien Shields.

Her mortal enemy, arch rival and the biggest jerk on the planet. Every day he sauntered into the arcade to deliver his fresh batch of insults. He insisted on making her life a living hell; day in and day out. Constantly picking on her for her bad grades, klutzy episodes...but most of all her hair. Meatball Head, the most famous of all his taunts.

Serena often wondered; _why do I subject myself to this every day?_

The answer was all too simple... Because he was also the hottest guy she had ever met in her entire life.

Serena had a super crush on him for like, forever. For months she had secretly adored him from afar.

And why not? With his handsome face, tall but toned frame and beautiful eyes. Every time he looked at her intensely, gave her that smile of his, it made her heart beat widely in her chest, butterflies dance in her stomach, her knees go weak.

Perhaps Serena saw her tormentor with rose-coloured glasses on, he wasn't really perfect, nobody is. Granted he had the world's worst fashion sense. He always seemed to be wearing the same shirt every time she saw him, he was such a bookworm, neat freak, and his people skills left much to be desired. Darien Shields simply was not perfection in human form, nor would he ever be. But in her mind he was perfect to Serena, and that's all she really cared about.

 _Serena, get a grip on reality._ She sadly thought _. You and super-hot Darien Shields? He could have any woman on the planet, and not in a thousand years would he ever be interested in someone like you._

"Go away, Darien." Serena mumbled, with her head still on the table.

"Fail _another_ test have we?" He teased as he snatched the test paper out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" She cried in protest, raising her head to meet his gaze she was briefly star stuck by her handsome tormentor. Wearing the same well-ironed pink shirt and beige pants and polished black shoes. His expensive pair of black sunglasses still sat on his face, covering his eyes, even though they were indoors.

Darien casually eyed the test score. "Let's see…a thirty. Admirable," He praised sarcastically before looking intensely down her through his dark shades. "Are you stupid, or just...incredibly lazy?"

Serena snatched her paper harshly out of his hand and stuffed in her blazer pocket; whatever fantasies she had of her Adonis where now gone, hidden though the dark cloud of her anger. She wished he would just crawl back into the dark hole he came out from and leave her alone.

"I am not in the mood, you jerk."

He scoffed amusingly, not taking his eyes off her. "You need to get some fresh material, Meatball Head."

"I have told you, stop calling me that!" She retorted, hating it whenever he called her by that name it made her feel so self-conscious. "My name is Serena! S.E.R.E.N.A. Not Meatball Head!"

"Pity that it was a maths test and not a spelling test." He scoffed with a shrug.

Serena was seething

Darien casually removing his sunglasses off his face and placing them on top of his head, sitting them neatly into his thick ebony hair; brushing aside the short bangs that fell down just above his midnight blue eyes, ever watching her with great interest. He had no intention to stop his teasing now despite her tone and angry stare.

"You know what, Meatball Head. If I ever need a brain transplant I'd gladly choose yours. Because clearly it has never been used."

Serena's blood boiled as she balled her fists under the table. _Oooh that jerk. What I wouldn't give to be able to smack that smug look right off his face._

"Hey Serena, here is your milkshake." Andrew smiled as he placed the large milkshake glass gently down on the table. "On the house like I promised."

"Thanks Andrew." Serena answered, forcing a small smile.

She sipped her delicious chocolate drink by the blue curly straw; but never taking her murderous stare from the colossal jerk standing in front of her.

If looks could kill, Darien would be six feet under by now.

Andrew looked back and forth between the two; his heart sank as he instantly recognised what was going on.

_Oh no. Not again._

Every day they did this, bicker and name call like two little children. Business had almost doubled once people learnt that every day the two biggest arch-rivals in Tokyo would come in here and deliver a fresh batch of insults at one another. It was almost dinner theatre. Andrew had even seen some customers put bets on who would win the banter contest that day.

His customers may have found the whole thing amusing, watching the two teenagers squabble for the past several months. But Andrew had a gut full of it. Darien and Serena were like a brother and sister to him, and he always hated always being caught in the middle of their petty arguments.

Darien was totally undeterred by Serena's death stare. He folded his arms across his broad chest, a sly smirk on his face; ready for the next round of taunting to begin. He loved getting a reaction out of her.

"Really Andrew," He scoffed, raising his left eyebrow in amusement "like she _needs_ the sugar. She's totally hyperactive and crazy as it is."

Serena's anger and rage finally boiled over. She quickly stood up from the booth and slammed her hands down hard on the table. "You know what Darien, I am sick of you and your teasing. So why don't you, do the whole world a favour and just GO TO HELL!" She screamed, in one fluid motion she picked up her milkshake glass and threw the entire contents at him.

To say Darien was shocked was an understatement; he froze like a deer caught in the headlights as the dark liquid seemed to fly out of the glass in slow motion, through the air, hitting him squarely in the face, splashing over his shirt and hair.

Several customers quietly sniggered in the background at the sight of him covered in chocolate milkshake, dripping off his clothes and hair, with the small blonde that stood defiantly in front of him.

Serena gave him one last murderous stare before she stormed out the arcade.

Andrew turned to Darien and glared angrily at him. Had this been any other person he would be in stitches from laughter. But he had enough of his best friend constantly picking on poor, sweet Serena.

And frankly it stopped. Right now!

"What!?" Darien exclaimed, attempting to wipe the milkshake out of his eyes. He coughed and spluttered as some of the milkshake had managed to go up his nose.

Andrew threw his towel harshly at him. "You stupid bastard!"

"She attacked me." He protested innocently as he wiped away the remainder of the milkshake from his face and hair with the towel.

_Damn chocolate…and this was my good shirt too._

Andrew was not amused by his friend's antics. "I swear Darien, if I wasn't your friend I would be kicking your ass right about now."

"Hey, you saw Meatball Head, she was acting totally crazy… more so than usual." He casually answered, trying to hide his embarrassment of the whole situation by sounding aloof and uncaring as he handed the towel back to Andrew; satisfied he had gotten off most of the milkshake from his face and hair. But frustrated by the fact that his shirt was now horribly stained and his very expensive sunglasses now had speckles of chocolate milkshake doted along the darkened lenses.

Andrew continued to glare at him, tucking the towel into the cords of his apron before placing his hands firmly on his hips. "Why do you have to make fun of her like that?"

Darien shrugged, looking away; turning his attention to the large windows behind him and the world that rolled on by on the outside "I don't know...I just do."

The truth was that he loved their daily fights; it was the highlight in another wise dull day. Every day, after he left college, he would purposely go to the arcade hoping to find his favourite blonde sitting there, sipping on a milkshake. Chocolate, her favourite.

He had always loved everything about her. Her stunning blue eyes, her beautiful heart shaped face, her loving smile, the way her face looked so adorable even when she was mad. And yes, contrary to popular belief, he even loved her 'meatball' style hair.

It was so uniquely, Serena.

"Well, I hate seeing her so upset." Andrew argued, placing his hands on Darien's shoulders forcing him to turn back around. "She is like a little sister to me, so you are going to go and find her and apologise. Right now."

"What? No way!" Darien protested.

_With the way that she furiously left the arcade, she would more likely kill me; long before I even got a chance to get a word in._

Andrew folded his arms firmly across his chest. A gesture that signified this conversation was over and left no room for argument. "Yes way. I swear Shields, you may be my best friend, but I _Will_ make your life a living hell if you don't." He warned.

Darien gulped. He could hear the venom laced in his voice; he had never seen his friend so angry at him before.

Andrew looked so serious, it was almost believable that he would make good on his threat.

... _Almost_

Darien held up his hands in surrender, taking a small step backwards towards the door. "Okay, okay, sheesh. What? Has the whole world gone crazy today?"

"Now!" Andrew ordered as he firmly pushed his friend further towards the doors.

Darien shook his head in dismay as he stepped out of the arcade and into the cool afternoon air. He put his hands in his pockets as he casually walked down the empty narrow streets in search for her.

He did feel bad; sometimes he went too far and was nothing but a complete ass to her. But he couldn't help it; there was something about that feisty blonde that always drew him to her. Like a moth to a flame. She brought out emotions in him that were totally foreign, making him feel ways he never felt about anything or anyone before…and frankly, it scared the hell out of him.

He wasn't the type of guy that let anyone into his life; his only friend really was Andrew. He had no family, being in a coma and waking with amnesia at six, he couldn't remember anything about his past.

The rest of his childhood was spent bouncing from foster home to foster home, never having any stability in his life. And now he was a young man trying to make his way in the world; working and studying. His life was dull, monotonous, with hardly any fun.

That was until he met her _._

Her smile and laughter made his world that little bit brighter. She was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stale existence. There was such a pull when he was around her that he could think of no one else, wanted to be with no one else.

Did that mean he loved her?

Of course he did and wasn't afraid to admit it, at least in his own mind. He loved her from the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was so perfect to him; he could even see past her faults. In a way, he loved her even more for having them.

It made her unique, so special.

But he never felt worthy of her. She was like a Princess, who deserved her Prince Charming.

Not him. A man with a lost past and an uncertain future...

* * *

***oOo***

After a while walking up and down the streets he had no luck in seeing her; the day continued to grow late as the sun began to slowly disappear below the horizon. The bright blue colour of day began to fade, to be replaced with deep twilight hues of red and orange.

Darien kicked up a dry, dead leaf that had fallen down onto the street. He was half expecting not to run into her, that he would have no choice but to go back and tell Andrew that he couldn't find her and hopefully he would get off his case about it.

He was just about to give up when, out of the comer of his eye, down an adjacent street, he noticed that familiar streak of blonde hair that he would recognise from a mile away.

Serena wrapped her blazer tighter around her petite body, holding it closed with her arms folded tightly across her chest as the cool evening wind blew down the streets, making her involuntary shiver. She was still upset about everything that had happened today and was in no hurry to get home. Listening to her mother's lecture would just cap off of one of the worst days ever.

_Stupid school, stupid Raye and especially stupid Darien Shields. Why does that guy insist on making my life a living hell? I have done nothing to him. Well except throw my test paper at him…Accidentally by the way! And bump into him occasionally in the streets…He was totally blocking my way! And throw my milkshake at him…Which he totally deserved! He is probably still sitting there in the arcade thinking of millions of ways to make me pay for that._

A small, evil smirk crept across her face. _Big deal, let the big jerk brood. Good luck getting chocolate out of that shirt, it would be totally ruined. Ha! It was about time he got some karmic justice._

_No, Serena. This is not you. Do not stoop to his level, you are better than this._

Serena's expression fell... Damn that whiny inner voice of moral conscience.

_But it would be a cold day in hell before I am ever going to apologise to-_

A familiar voice called out behind her from further down the street, breaking into her depressed thoughts. "Hey Meatb- I mean, Serena."

Serena groaned in disdain, rolling her eyes. _Great. Now he was a stalker as well as a being a jerk._

"So you said my name, big deal." She scoffed turning up her nose at him, but didn't stop walking. When he continued to follow after her she quickened her pace, annoyed that he was not deterred by her cold shoulder treatment towards him.

"What, the teasing in the arcade was not enough for you? You get your daily kicks by constantly tormenting me? Is that it?"

Darien was confused by her tone as he quickly approached her side; he had always thought that she loved their daily banters. Granted he was better at it, and usually got the last word in. But if she hated them so much then why did she keep subjecting herself to them by coming to the arcade every day?

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt you." He said quietly, his voice filled with self-blame.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as she turned and glared at him, a harsh shove against his shoulder. "Of course it hurts me you stupid jerk! What, do you think that I like being teased by you!?"

She turned on her heels and continued briskly walking. Darien followed, his longer stride easily keeping up with her quickening pace.

"Will you go away!"

"Why do you go then?" He coolly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The arcade. If you don't like it, why do you go if you know I am there?"

Serena didn't meet his curious gaze, but she was taken aback by his blunt question.

She quickly tried to come up with a reason that didn't involve the words…

_Because I am secretly in love with you. Because I think you are the cutest guy on the planet. Because I love the sound of your voice, and also there is something so familiar about it that I don't understand. Because I need to see you. No. I want to see you._

She cleared her throat as a light blush warmed her cheeks against the cool wind. "Umm…because I go to see Andrew, he is my friend."

"No other reason?" He asked with a small smile; half hoping that secretly she really came to see him, just like he came to see her.

_Come on, Meatball Head. Just admit it, you go to the arcade because of me. Not Andrew._

"No other reason." She bluntly stated with a short shake of her head she turned her nose up at him again. Hoping to hide her true feelings for him in her own lie, but the lie hurt her inside, the guilt, it wasn't true not even close.

 _Fine. You want the truth. I go to the arcade because I want to be close to you. I want you stop teasing me, and love me the way that I love you. There! Is that what you want to hear! Well bad luck, I will never say that to you. Ever! She_ screamed in her head

Darien could not read her mind; but her tone, demeanour and harsh words, crushed his dreams of any possible relationship with her.

_But, I thought that- But- Do you really mean that, Meatball Head?_

"...I see." Darien sighed despondently as his gaze darted to the ground.

Serena didn't notice his disillusioned expression. "What's that supposed to mean, jerk!?" She harshly retorted, sounding just like sourpuss Raye. Serena she didn't like that one bit, but he had made her that way. There was so much bad blood between them that Serena didn't think there was any way that wound in her heart, that he had caused cause by months of teasing and torment, would ever heal.

He shook his head, dismissing any further lines of questioning. "Nothing… Look it's getting late and it is not safe; let me walk you home. Please." He begged with her, placing a hand on his heart, hoping she would at least hear the sincerity in his voice. He wanted to make sure she got home safely, the streets were not safe place to be at night and he would never forgive himself if something ever happened to her.

Serena looked at him startled and wide eyed, like he had suddenly grown a second head.

_Since when did he ever care about my safety?_

At first she was about to say 'take a hike you jerk!' but there was something in his eyes, the way he was looking at her that made her want him to stay. Besides, it was growing late and she would feel safer with someone walking with her.

She shrugged, letting her guard down at his attempted sincerity. "Okay, sure I guess. It's not that far, and I wasn't really in a hurry to get home after my failed test. Again."

"Stupid algebra." She grumbled, kicking a pebble up along the street as she walked. "I don't know why it makes no sense to me. I mean to have numbers written as letters, what's the point of that?"

Darien cleared his throat hoping to gain her full attention. "You know, Serena. If you really find it that difficult, I can help you."

Serena blinked several times in confusion as she turned her head to look up at him. "What?"

"I said, I can help you." He coolly repeated, unfazed by her startled reaction.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. "Well, I was kind of good at maths in high school. I mean it's probably only a little thing that you don't understand; once you get it, it's really not that hard."

Serena smiled; her eyes twinkling with a new found sense of hope, upon hearing his kind words. "You sound like Amy. She's totally into all the studying stuff, books and what not."

He grinned in response, happy he had brought a smile to her face. For truly she was beautiful when she smiled. "Well, I'm no bookworm like her, but I can tell this is important to you, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset about it. Next time you have a test coming up, let me know and I will help you study for it."

"This is a joke, right?" She laughed amusingly, not believing that her rival would ever really offer to help her in true sincerity. But her hurtful laughter quickly died almost as soon as it started when she noticed that his smile had quickly faded as his expression became so glum and sombre.

"Oh, I didn't- I mean I-" Her cruel laughter had just made her feel like the most horrible person on the planet, and it hurt her inside.

"It's okay." Darien retorted not looking in her direction "I get it, why would you believe me, you have no reason to."

He shrugged as he gazed solemnly at the ground, placing both his hands in his pant pockets. "But I do mean what I say... It's not a joke, I really do want to help you. But I understand if you don't want my help."

Serena was silent as she thought about his words for a long moment. He was either completely and truthfully honest with her or he was best liar in the world.

In her heart Serena did believe him, it was something she had ever since she could remember. She saw the good and kindness in everyone even when others could not see it. Darien Shields may be a bully, but doesn't everyone deserve a chance at making amends.

"Well…sure, okay then…thank you." She sheepishly answered, feeling bad for laughing at his kind gesture.

_I guess the big jerk can be sweet…When he wanted to be._

* * *

For a while they continued to walk in silence, down the narrow corridors of side streets between houses, not really knowing what they should say to one another. The tension was thick in the air, as Serena kept making quickly glances to the attractive young man who walked in total silence beside her. Not once teasing her or making some childish comment; even when she stumbled on a lose piece of payment. In one heart stopping moment his hands instinctively flew out and caught her, holding her upright. Serena's face blushed in deep red and her heart pounded wildly in her chest from their sudden closeness; especially when she caught his deep blue eyes looking at her so worryingly, silently asking her if she was alright. Serena could only look away timidly, not finding the strength to make her mouth work. Darien wanted to say something, but chose to remain silent as he gently released her; with a short clearing of his throat they resumed their journey towards her house.

He noticed her sharply turn away, not wanting to meet his gaze whenever he caught her looking at him; making the long walk awkward and uncomfortable. It wasn't until sometime later when Serena began to notice the familiar backstreets near her house she decided to speak.

"By the way, I am sorry about your shirt. I guess my milkshake totally ruined it."

He looked down at the dark brown chocolate stains on his shirt, almost having forgotten about the whole thing, before he looked back at her with a casual shrug. "It's okay. I guess. I kind of deserved it."

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "You guess?" She teased.

He smirked in response. "Okay then, I totally deserved it."

Serena lowered her gaze, her voice growing quiet, feeling ashamed by her silly, childish behaviour from earlier. "Sorry it had to be chocolate. It has always been a favourite flavour of mine."

"I know..." He softly answered. "And it's always been my favourite too."

Serena raised her head to meet his gaze, her face lit up in astonishment. "Really? Wow."

They actually had something in common. They always acted like they were from two different worlds, complete polar opposites. He was a sexy, intelligent, neat freak and she was chaotic, like a tornado. Nothing but a complete disaster.

He raised his eyebrow at her startled reaction. "Are you _that_ surprised?"

Serena smile widened as she lightly blushed. "Well, a little. I mean, you spend all your time making fun of me. Honestly, I have no idea what it is you like."

"Serena, there are plenty of things in this world that I like... Some _more_ than others."

Serena didn't notice his playful look as her smile faded. _Obviously I'm not one of them._ She gloomily thought as she placed her hands in her blazer pockets.

Darien hadn't missed her forlorn expression as his smile too also faded, not understanding what he had said to make her suddenly despondent. "Are you okay?" He worryingly asked. He hated to see her unhappy, she was a beautiful, carefree, high spirited girl; she was made to never be sad.

She shrugged in response. _"_ Yeah, I guess so… Well, this is my house." She sighed, feeling tormented inside. She was happy to be standing in front of her familiar one story, brick residence, but saddened that her journey with Darien had come to an end. They were actually talking for the first time, without trying to kill each other with childish name calling. She enjoyed their brief time together, finding that the more she spent time with him, the more she wanted to get to know him better. But she couldn't hide from her demons no longer; the time had come. She would have to be strong and endure the fury of her parents for her failed test.

"I better get inside and face the wrath of my mother." She muttered with a slight shudder.

"Hey, come on, I'm sure it won't be that bad." He gently reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She cares about you and wants you to do well in life, you know, and be the best that you can be."

"Thanks Dr Phil." She quipped in response.

Darien raised his eyebrow; the corner of his mouth twisting into a small smirk, amused by the fact that she had finally come up with a different jibe that just the same old 'jerk' response. "See, you can come up with new material."

Serena smiled nervously as she turned her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It wasn't much of an insult." She softly replied. "It was pretty stupid."

"Perhaps." He gave her a warm smile as he placed a hand under her chin and gently tilted her head so her gaze turned back to meet his. "But it was still… cute."

Serena froze in place; her mind began to race as her heart beat widely in her chest. _Did he just call me cute or what I said cute? Oh, I am so confused. I mean look where I am. I'm standing outside my house, next to super-hot Darien Shields, and the way he is looking at me with…oh Kami… those gorgeous eyes of his. What the hell did I do to get myself in this situation?_

_But more importantly, what the hell can I do to get it to happen again!?_

Serena was abruptly brought back to reality as she noticed that Darien had been looking at her the whole time with furrowed eyebrows and a deeply concerned looked on his face. "Earth to Serena? You okay? You suddenly went so quiet."

"Ummm...I'm fine." She anxiously answered; her words tumbling out of her mouth just as fast as her heart was pounding in her chest. "Well...I'd better get inside then...to my house...which is right there...behind me...and well...yeah...so...ummm...See ya."

She quickly turned on her heals, hurriedly walking up the brick path to her front door; placing her hands on her cheeks, desperate to hide the rising blush on her face.

 _Smooth Serena. Real smooth_. Her mind mocked in sarcasm.

She was almost to her front door, but stopped on the porch when she heard him call out behind her.

"Serena..."

"Yeah?" She replied, quickly spinning around to face him.

"Tomorrow…let me take you out somewhere. You know, to make up for all the times I have been a complete jerk to you."

For a moment Serena felt her heart stop beating as she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

 _No way had I heard him right._ She had to confirm that again.

"What, like a date?" She eagerly asked.

Darien shuffled one foot shyly against the pavement as he looked away; nervously tucking his hands into his pockets. "Well...I don't know...sort of...maybe…yeah, I guess so."

Serena felt like she could melt into a puddle right there and then. She could swear that somewhere fireworks were going off.

 _Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!_ She practically screamed in her mind. _I am being asked out on a date by the mega hunk Darien Shields. Okay this has to be a dream, is this real? Someone pinch me. Oh who cares! I am being asked to go out on a date!_

She blushed as she desperately tried to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement, like a kid in a candy store.

"I would love to." She squeaked in response.

Darien breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Great." He replied with a smile as his eyes lit up excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Not too early, I know you love to sleep in."

Serena bit her lip to suppress her wide smile across her face. I guess all the times of bumping into him as she ran late to school had allowed him to figure that out about her.

Or did he know more about her than she originally thought?

She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the front door. Backing slowly into the house, she didn't want to take her eyes off of him until she had no choice but to softly close the door.

Darien turned on his heels and began to walk home. A smirk of satisfaction crept across his face as he noticed from the corner of his eye; she was watching him from the window.

* * *

Serena sighed dreamingly; her jacket lay in a crumpled mess, hastily discarded on the floor as she quickly flopped down on her stomach laying the soft living room carpet. Her chin resting in one cupped hand while the other gently holding back the corner of the large curtain, just enough that she could see him but was confident that he couldn't see her, casually swinging her legs back and forth in the air as she watched him go.

_Somewhere, surely, it must be a crime to be that attractive._

"Well?" A kind-hearted but curious voice asked from behind her, causing Serena to yelp shock as she quickly rose to her feet. She was so lost in her daydreams about Darien that she hadn't heard her mother enter the room from behind her. She was wearing a pale yellow top with a high neckline, an orange skirt that hung down just over her knees, red slippers and a white apron with green trimming tied firmly around her waist with a big white bow at the back. Her long dark blue hair hung loosely around her face as she smiled pleasantly at her daughter, relieved she was finally home.

"Mom!" Serena cried in protest, placing a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry honey." Her mother chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at her daughter's startled expression. "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" She asked, thoroughly confused about what her mother was even talking about.

"Your test silly, you know the one you and Melvin stayed up late at the library and studied for. His mother called and said that he only got a ninety-five and they are very disappointed with him."

"Oh right, that test." Serena laughed dismissively; hoping to negate importance of the whole thing.

_Damn that Melvin and his big mouth. Yeah right, like I was going to spend my night studying with Melvin, the biggest dweeb in high school._

The truth was Serena had started to study, but after a short while found it too hard and boring. So she decided to read a few of her comic books, then promptly fall asleep; dreaming about her other mega hunky crush, Tuxedo Mask.

"Well...the thing is that...umm…it's like this...I umm...well...I..." She stammered, in a futile attempt to try to buy herself some more time, and hopefully find a possible escape from her dilemma.

"Come on then, let me see." Her mother gently but firmly insisted, holding out her outstretched hand.

"...okay." Serena meekly replied as she reluctantly gave in, looking down at the floor she slowly handed her mother her horrid test paper.

Her mother's smile slowly faded into a deep frown; her eyes narrowing, the corner of her lips twitched in silent rage as she carefully eyed the paper.

Serena mentally braced herself waited for the eruption to begin... She didn't have to wait long.

"A 30!? SERENA! WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS! WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO STUDY!?"

"I'm sorry, I tried, but it is so hard. Waaaah!" She bawled, pathetically.

Her mother was less than sympathetic to her daughters wailing. "Well young lady, we have no choice but to cut your allowance until your grades improve. This is for your own good you know." She scolded her with her arms folded underneath her breasts.

Serena sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "...I know."

 _Goodbye new Sailor V video game_. She sadly thought as she looked glumly down at the floor.

She failed to notice that her mother's anger had begun to fade away, and a small smile crept across her face. "You know…I was going to ground you but, I didn't want you to miss out on your date with that handsome young man tomorrow."

"What!?" Serena exclaimed, snapping her head upright; completely startled by her mother's words. "But, how did you-?"

"Oh Serena; believe it or not I too was fourteen once you know…" Her mother laughed for a brief moment before her smiled before her tone and demeanour became serious once more. "But this is the last time I will do this, so you'd better study. Or cute boy or not, date or not, if your grades do not improve I will ground you."

Serena sighed feeling total relieved, giving her mother a loving hug. "I know...and thanks, Mom."

She raced up the stairs two at a time. She burst into her bedroom and flopped down onto the bunny pattern sheets of her bed; narrowly missing her sleeping black cat, who lay at the foot of the bed.

"I have a date tomorrow." She happily cried as she picked up her pick bunny patterned pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest.

Luna yawned as she slowly awoke, stretching out her slender body on the bed. Annoyed at having been rudely awoken by the rambunctious teenager. "You know Serena, there are more important things in life then _boys_. We are supposed to be looking for the Princess of the Moon."

Serena quickly sat up, looking disinterested by her feline advisors words. "Oh lighten up, Luna," She protested. "And besides it is not just any _boy_ , it's Darien Shields the mega hunk of the century."

She squealed and flopped back down on the bed.

"What?" Luna exclaimed in disbelief. "This is the same guy who teases you at the arcade?"

"Yeah I know..." She coolly answered, staring up at the white ceiling. "But he is sorry about all that. So to apologise he is taking me out on a date tomorrow."

Luna sighed as she shook her head in dismay. "I thought you were in love with Tuxedo Mask?"

"I am." Serena firmly insisted to the contrary. Sitting upright again she gasped as an idea suddenly came into her head.

"Wouldn't it be totally cool if Darien and Tuxedo Mask, were like, totally the same person?"

_Darien Shields as the gorgeous, caped, mysterious masked hero of Tokyo...?_

She laughed waving her hand, dismissing her silly notation. "Nah. That's like totally crazy."

"Serena!" Luna exclaimed trying to refocus the silly thoughts of the love struck teenager. "We know nothing about either guy; they could be secret agents of the Negaverse."

"What?" She cried as she shook her head in disbelief. "Darien and Tuxedo Mask evil? No way."

"Besides..." She squealed as she hugged her pillow tighter. "They're both way too hot to be evil."

"Serena! Will you get your head out of the clouds for a minute; you are Sailor Moon and we need to figure out how we are going to find the Moon Princess."

"Oh come on, Luna, I am still a teenager and I need to have a life as well. Besides... Tomorrow I have a date with the most gorgeous guy in the whole world. No, the whole Universe."

She sighed dreamily as she slowly lowered herself back down on her bed, "Oh imagine Luna, what would it feel like when he holds me in his arms? What if he wants to kiss me...? That will totally be okay in my books."

Giggling endlessly, she closed her eyes; pressing her pillow against her lips over and over, practising her kisses; while imaging his handsome face in place of the pillow.

Luna exhaled in defeat. "Oh brother."

It was going to be a long night _…_

* * *

***oOo***

The ballroom was alive, with music, dancing, talking and laughter of people. Serena smiled in pride as she looked out at everyone along the dance floor, they looked so happy, so at peace. Every time she had this dream she was wearing the same full length white silken dress with the gold trim across her bust line, which fitted her body perfectly. On her right wrist was a beautiful golden, bead bracelet, her feet donned with silver high heeled shoes and her hair was done in her famous Odango style, with small pearl hair clips sitting neatly on the front.

She felt so beautiful, just like a fairy tale Princess from her stories that she read as a child. But something about this felt all too real. A strange sense of Déjà vu that made this all too familiar.

With one hand she carefully lifted up a portion of fabric of her dress, to stop the bottom dragging on the ground, as she began to slowly and gracefully descend the grand staircase; leading to the ballroom floor below, running her free hand gently down the marble banister. When she nearly reached the bottom she suddenly she felt a gentle but firm hand descend onto hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Care for a dance?" A suggestive, but all too familiar voice asked her. A voice that always sent Serena's heart into a flutter.

Her dream guy, Tuxedo Mask, stood proudly at the bottom of the stairs; holding out his hand in an invitation for hers. He donned a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons, a long black cape lined with a red underneath and white dress shirt. Over his hands he wore white gloves, and on his face a white mask that covered his eyes; completing the attire with a black top hat.

A wide smile beamed across her face in elation, her eyes sparked as she gladly took his hand; feeling a strange, but somehow familiar spark of chemistry as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Who are you?" She quietly asked. It was a question that had been plagued her for months. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he always save her? Was he truly on her side? Did he fight evil for the same reasons as her, to preserve love and justice?

He was so handsome, yet so mysterious; she just had to know who he was. And yet somehow, she felt like she did know him from somewhere, but could never remember where.

He smiled, but did not answer her question.

"Please tell me." She insisted, taking a hold of both his white gloved hands, clasping them lovingly in her own.

He leaned in close to her; she could feel his breath against her ear.

"I could show you." He whispered; his seductive suggestion sending shivers up along her spine.

Serena's eyes widened; she gasped, instantly feeling her heart stop beating. This was it. The moment she had long dreamed about, she would finally learn who her mysterious love of her life was.

He gently removed a hand from her clasp. Time seemed to slow down, as he reached up with his hand to remove his white mask that covered over his eyes.

Serena held her breath; never breaking eye contact with him. The wait was almost unbearable.

His hand was now only inches from his face...He touched the corner of his mask, slowly removing it...When…

She could hear a less then pleasurable voice calling out her name.

And her dream suddenly shattered.

* * *

"SERENA, WAKE UP!"

"What!?" Serena exclaimed as she sat up in bed so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Luna! What's the matter?" She asked sleepily as she flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes, desperate to reclaim her sleep and enter back into the word of her dreams with her gorgeous masked hero. "Oh never mind *yawn* just five more minutes."

"Serena! Did you forget already?" Luna asked as she put herself to be nose to nose with the blonde. "Darien is here for your date."

"Waaah!" Serena cried as she bolted out of bed and rushed around her room in a mad panic. "But he's early!"

Luna screeched as she went flying across the room after Serena's outburst. She landed on the carpeted floor with a thump.

"Early!?" Luna grumbled angrily. "Serena, it's nearly midday."

"Midday? LUNA!" Serena wailed; horrified by the fact that she had slept in and had kept her date waiting for who knows how long. "How could you let me sleep in for so long?"

Luna yawned as she stretched out, then casually jumped back on the bed. "I tried waking you, but all you were doing was mumbling something about Tuxedo Mask."

Serena glared at her harshly before disappearing into her closet. "Yeah well, you should have tried harder...now I have no time to get ready...and I have no idea what the hell I am going to wear!"

She had so much to get ready and all in record time so Darien wouldn't get bored waiting for her downstairs.

She was doomed.

Her mother knocked gently on the other side of door. _"Serena? Sweetheart, are you ready? Your date is here."_

"Yeah I know." Serena called out in hurried response grabbing mismatched bundles of clothing. "Tell him I'll be there soon."

Unfortunately, her version of soon was well over forty minutes later.

* * *

Serena was ready, quickly she rushed down the stairs, careful not to have a major klutz attack; she stopped when she heard muffled voices coming from the nearby living room. She knew that Darien was in there, and he was talking with her parents.

Serena crouched down on the stairs, hoping to overhear what they were saying.

"So, Darien is it? Let me ask you this…" Kenji Tsukino, Serena's father, eyed him warily though his black thick rimmed glasses. Standing in the middle of the room, with his arms folded across his chest. Dressed smartly in a pale aquamarine shirt, hidden underneath a tan coloured jumper, beige work pants with polished black shoes. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Darien gulped, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the harsh pair of eyes that glared at him, while he remained almost motionless on the large three-person sofa. He could feel the beads of cold sweat run down the back of his neck, his heart pounding and a sense of dread run deep throughout his body.

 _What kind of question was that?_ He felt like he was being interrogated by the FBI.

Sammy, Serena's little twelve-year-old brother, smirked in amusement as he sat in the large arm chair opposite him. Wearing a lime green jumper with pale yellow sleeves, pale blue jeans and white sneakers. He locked his fingers behind his head, coolly leaning back in the comfy chair.

_So, this is the guy that Serena won't shut up about. Let's see how he handles my Dad._

"Umm... honourable ones." Darien nervously answered.

Serena softly giggled, sitting at the base of the stairs, unseen by the others in the next room. _He's so cute when he's all flustered and shy._

Kenji narrowed his eyes at him. "I see..."

Darien had a sickly feeling somehow that was the wrong answer.

"Honourable..." Kenji scoffed, not hiding his disdain for the young man. "That's rich. This is coming from the same guy, who many times sent my daughter home in tears, because he had made fun of her."

Darien felt his heart sink into his toes. _I had done that? I made her cry? I didn't know she took the jokes so seriously; it was only supposed to be a bit of fun._

He suddenly felt like the biggest jackass on the planet.

"Mr. Tsukino. I am truly sorry for what I did. Really, I am. Serena...well, she's really special to me and I swear to you I will never tease her again. I will treat her like a Princess."

Serena was smiling, her heart aflutter; listening in to the conversation _._ She had never heard this side of him before. He sounded so sweet, so sincere.

"Serena? A Princess? Yeah right." Sammy scoffed, rolling his blue eyes in disdain. "The only thing she would ever be crowned royalty of is if stuffing too much food into your mouth and forgetting to chew suddenly became a national past time."

Serena was seething, her hand shook as she balled her fingers into a fist. _Oooh that little brat. He's cruisin for a bruisin._

"Hey." Darien quickly protested, instantly coming to her defence. "Serena is a wonderful person; she is the sweetest, kindest, strongest girl I know. She has to be to be able to put up with a guy like me every day. Look, I know none of you have any reason to believe me; but please, I ask that you trust me. I do mean every word I say."

"...That was the nicest thing I have ever heard." Serena softly stated as she stood with her hands cupped against her chest, in the doorway to the living room.

Darien was instantly on his feet, eyes growing wide at the sight of her. She was beautiful, dressed in a tight baby pink tank top with a low neckline, a short white skirt that hugged her waist, extenuating her long thin legs, with white sandals on her feet. She also wore a light covering of make-up that made her look at little more mature with light glossy pink lipstick, that made her lips so tempting.

He gulped; feeling his heart pound furiously in his chest; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

And yes, she had even kept her hair in her Odango style that he secretly loved.

There wasn't a word strong enough in the English language that could properly describe how good she looked right now.

Serena blushed at his bewildered gaze; of course the way she was staring at him was just as obvious.

He was dressed simply, but it was effective at enhancing his attractiveness. Dressed in a casual black t-shirt that, wound normally be nothing, but for the first time he wasn't hiding his figure from her behind stuffy business shirts. She could finally see just how fit he really was, with his strong arms and broad shoulders; complementing with simple dark blue jeans and black sport sneakers.

She had never seen him in such casual gear before, and he looked good, as she carefully she eyed him up and down, memorising every detail of him. She suddenly felt like an idiot, standing there with her mouth ajar like a goldfish; she closed it, but feared that if she spoke she would either scream or giggle uncontrollably.

Neither were good outcomes.

Ilene Tsukino, Serena's mother, looked back and forth between the two and smiled. They were completely besotted with each other; it was so adorable, so sweet. Call it a mother's intuition, but there was something about that Shields boy, she could tell that he was so right for her daughter.

Kenji was not so easily impressed by his daughter's choice in men.

Sammy feigned gagging at their doe eyed expressions. _Yuck. Gross._

"Wow. Serena you look...umm...well, nice." Darien nervously stated, not forgetting that her father was still eyeing him warily behind his back.

Serena smiled nervously in return, biting her lower lip. "Thank you...You look...umm...nice as well."

"Well then." Ilene intervened noticing the tension building in the room; giving the two teenagers an encouraging nudge towards the door. "You kids better get going. I am sure you two have a whole day planned."

Darien cleared his throat. "Umm, yes. Well, come on Serena, we better go then."

"Serena." Kenji sternly called out, stopping the two of them in the door way.

"Yes Daddy?" Serena innocently answered, spinning back round.

"Promise me you will be careful."

She smiled in reassurance. "I will be. You have nothing to worry about, Daddy."

Kenji eyed the two suspiciously as they exited the room and then left the house; he sighed dejectedly once they had gone. "I don't know Ilene, I don't trust him, and he is too old for her."

Ilene shook her head dismissing her husband's foolish statement. "Don't be silly, he is a sweet young man. And let me remind you mister that you are five years older than me."

"That's different." He was quick protested. "Things were different back when were young."

She smiled as she lovingly embraced her husband. "Sweetheart, you just don't want to admit that your daughter is growing up."

He shook his head worryingly. "Can you blame me for wanting her to be my little girl for a bit longer?"

Ilene gave him a soft reassuring kiss on the cheek. "No, of course not; but believe me she is in good hands. There is something about that boy that tells me he is right for her."

He sighed reluctantly "I hope you are right."

Sammy smirked at the amusing notion. "By the way, if Serena moves out and marries him, or whatever, I call her room. It's not fair that _she_ always had the bigger room."

Kenji glared daggers at him.

"What!?" He retorted with childish innocence.

* * *

***oOo***

"I guess even midday was too early for you." Darien joked as they drove down the busy roads.

Serena breathed in deep in the fresh new car smell. Kami, even his car looked and smelt good.

 _Ohhhh! Yes! Leather seats_. She mentally squealed in delight, her derriere was equally pleased at her sitting choice in comfort.

Serena didn't know much about cars but she thought that this was the kind of car that would easily cost the price tag of a small island nation to buy.

_How the hell did he afford this? This must have cost a fortune and he was only a college student. Where the hell did he get the money to buy this?_

The price alone would be enough to buy her a whole new wardrobe, send her to a Private School and still have money to spare.

_Is he rich? If he is he never showed it, at least not that I have seen. I mean his clothes were so…normal. Did he live in a big house? Was he a secret millionaire? Did he have servants or a butler...?_

"Are you okay?" Darien asked glancing to look at her, noticing that she had gone so quiet.

"What?" Serena exclaimed in a startle as she was quick to refocused her silly off-the topic thoughts. With a small giggle and smile she was quick to reassure him that she was still very much well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep this morning. I was up all-night studying."

He smiled amusingly, glancing briefly at her. "Now Serena, even I know that is a lie."

She blushed at her own lame joke. "You're not mad that you had to wait?"

"What? Nah." He was quick to answer with good humour. "It gave me time to meet your...ummm...delightful parents, especially your father."

Serena bit her lower lip in embarrassment for her meddling family. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess my dad is a little overprotective."

"It's no problem. It must be nice to have parents who care so much for you like that."

"Sure, I guess." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "But surely your parents must like totally bum you out at times?"

Darien suddenly went silent, no longer looking at her he was deep focus concentrating only on the road in front of him. He gripped the steering wheel tighter between his fingers in an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

Serena could only look at him worryingly as he went so quiet. _Huh?_ _Did I just say something wrong...? Did I just hit a sensitive topic...? What had happened to his family?_

She mentally gasped as she came to a sudden realisation, eyes wide as she continued to watch him intensely. _Wait?_ _Does he even have any?_

Suddenly Darien Shields became a more complex guy then she ever imagined. She always thought that he had the emotional range of a peanut; with only two settings jerk and mega jerk.

But the way he looked so sad as he continued to watch the road. It made her heart break for him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" She began but was cut off.

"It's fine." He coldly intervened, not turning to look at her. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sure, I understand." She softly answered, turning her gaze away, her fingers playing with a strand of loose hair. She felt so silly for asking such a question in the first place.

Darien glanced at her, feeling bad at her saddened expression.

Losing his parents was something he never talked about. Only Andrew knew about it, and even then, it was scant details. He was afraid to let anyone deeper into his life, afraid that if he opened his heart to anyone it would evidently be crushed, and once again he would be alone. He could not live going though that pain, that heartbreak, all over again.

It would destroy him.

They were silent for a long while. Serena felt she had to talk about something, anything to break the tension in the car. Perhaps a lighter topic.

"Soooo..." She drawled as a small smile crept across her face. "I hate to ask, but what time did you get up?"

Darien chuckled. "About six or so."

Serena's eyes went wide in amazement. "In the morning? Are you crazy? Why would anyone ever get up that early for, and on a Saturday?"

"I don't know." He casually shrugged still concentrating on the road in front of them, "I guess I'm kind of a morning person. I usually go for a run, then it's work or college afterwards. If it's a weekend I catch up on my studies and stuff."

Serena mentally groaned, rolling her eyes. _Study? How boring_. _Homework and weekends should never exist in the same sentence. He really is a bookworm_

"I never asked, but what is it you are you studying to be?" She inquired as she looked at him.

"Well..." He began as he glanced at her. "I always liked helping people. So, I am studying to be a doctor."

 _Dr Darien Shields. That had a nice ring to it..._ She thought

_So did Mrs Serena Shields._

She sighed dismally. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is, but I know at the end of the day it will be totally worth it. What about you? I mean, you won't be in high school forever."

Serena lowered her gaze, not really wanting to answer his question. "I'm too stupid to get into college." She mumbled.

"What? Don't be silly, you're not stupid." He was quick to protest.

"Yes I am." She firmly insisted. "I mean you saw my grades Darien, I am failing at everything. I would be lucky to even graduate."

Suddenly a shiver ran up her spine as she imagined herself at thirty years old, sitting at the same desk, with her same teacher, forever failing and never finishing high school.

* * *

" _Serena!" Ms. Haruna_ _irritably_ _called out for all to hear, as her fellow classmates turned in their chairs to look at her, each with a amused grin on their face._

" _Yes?" Serena feebly answered, shuffling lower down in her chair; trying to make herself small and unnoticeable._

" _Another thirty on your test! You know what that means?"_

" _I am repeating the year again." She mumbled meekly._

" _That's right…and you will keep repeating it until you finally learn to study. Which you wont. Your simply going to be here forever!"_

_The students cruelly laughed._

_Serena screamed._

* * *

"Serena...?" Darien's gentle voice intervened her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "You still with me?"

She silently nodded, slightly upset about her cruel daydream.

"Look, listen to me when I say that you really are a bright girl; you just need to work that bit harder."

"That's easy for you to say." She sadly stated. "You're so smart."

"Serena, I'm not naturally gifted; it took a lot of work to get where I am."

"But it's so hard and boring." She moaned with a childish pout.

He could help but smile; he loved that cute little pouty face of hers. "I told you, I will be glad to help you. And with a bit of help, trust me your grades will improve in no time."

"I hope so...Though I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"You know, get up early every day. I find it hard to get up just to be at school on time."

"I guess mornings aren't for everyone."

Serena yawned; stretching her arms above her head, emphasising her point. "No, I guess not."

He chuckled with an amusing shake of his head. "So anyway, where do you want to go?"

"Umm; I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well…we could see a movie, get something to eat. Or they got this new boat hiring thing at the park, if you wanted to do that?"

She gave a small smile with a polite nod. "Sure, that sounds nice."

 _Serena, is that wise?_ Her mind interjected. _To be out on a lake, in a boat, with nothing but him and your raging teenage hormones?_

Darien glanced over to her; he smiled a small smile as he watched her play nervously with the ends of her hair.

**_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_ **

Was she always this ravishing? She had defiantly changed from when he first met her months ago at the shopping mall; she now acted more mature, in a way. Albeit she was still klutz and a bit of a cry baby; but he could see past all that. Serena was just beyond stunning. No other girls even took his attention anymore; not even the weak flirty attempts by her friend Raye.

They were silent for a long while afterwards, neither knowing what to say. As Darien kept glancing back and forth between her and the road, Serena continued to look away, playing with her hair.

Darien noticed a blush rising on her face, he could see that she wanted to say something.

"Serena?" He gently coaxed her, hoping she would reveal whatever was on her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" She began.

"Sure."

"Did you…did you mean what you said to my parents back there? You know, about treating me better?"

Now it was Darien's turn to feel a small blush rise to his cheeks. "Well, umm...Yes." He softly answered her.

Serena was confused by his words. "Then why do you tease me? I have done nothing but try to be nice to you and yet you're always so mean."

He sighed. She would never understand. He never did it to be mean and especially never to make her cry. It was really the only way he could talk to her, and that cute little angry face of hers was so adorable. But if she really hated their banters then he would keep his word and never tease her again.

"Look Serena." He stated sheepishly, not wanting meet her curious gaze. "I am sorry, really I am. I always thought you liked our daily banters; but if you hate them so much then I promise you, I will never tease you again."

"Not even Meatball Head?" She casually asked.

"No." He firmly insisted. "Really I mean it. I never realised that the names hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, and well...I feel terrible about it."

The corner of Serena's lips twisted into a cute smile. _Awww...he is so adorable._

She casually shrugged. "It's okay really. And I guess I was a bit too sensitive about the whole thing. I know I'm not totally blameless, I always called you a jerk and stuff. And…well…you can still call me Meatball Head if you want to, a little though, and not in front of Raye, that girl doesn't need any more fuel to the fire."

She never really hated Meatball Head. It was kind of cute, like a nickname or something. She had to admit it was a clever one to come up with.

He smiled, taking a moment to look at her; relieved that she was so understanding. "Sure. So are we good then?"

Serena grinned in return. "Yeah, we're good."

**_And you don't know why  
But you're dyin' to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_ **

* * *

***oOo***

Nothing further was said between them, even when they stopped at the park. Darien smoothly pulled the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine. They sat in silence, just looking around anxiously at anything; except at each other. Feeling the awkward tension in the car grow by the second.

Even Darien was now thinking that being in a boat, on a lake, in the middle of practically nowhere, with just Serena and his...thoughts, was not the best idea he ever had.

_What is it about her that makes me so nervous? Makes my heart beat so wildly in my chest? No one else has ever had this much power over me._

Serena felt the heat rising in her face and body; if she sat in silence next to him any longer, she felt like she would self-combust and melt into a puddle on the floor.

And they hadn't even done anything yet.

Feeling disillusioned she was quick to retreat back into the safe world of her mind. _Oh, this is such a bad idea. I mean look at him, he's gorgeous. What the hell am I doing here? He is the kind of guy who should be going out with super models and movie stars. Not being with...well me._

Before she had even realised it, Darien had stepped out of the car, and oh so gentlemanly, opened her door for her holding out his outstretched hand in an invitation for hers.

He grinned at her with a playful wink. "My lady."

Serena smiled as she took his hand in hers; she allowed him to gently raise her from her seat.

Suddenly...

"Ahhh!"

In a moment of typical Serena klutziness, she caught her foot on the door trim as she attempted to exit the car in a sophisticated manner.

Closing her eyes, she braced for impact; but with a gasp she didn't fall face first onto the hard ground, instead she felt herself being caught in the safest embrace she had ever felt. Darien had stopped her from falling, helping her to stand upright and steady on solid ground once again.

She had subconsciously Serena had placed her hands on his chest in an attempt hold her balance; her eyes widened in shock, heart skipping a beat at her brazen actions.

Although Darien hadn't notice, or at least indicated to the contrary, she still quickly removed her hands, dropping her arms by her side and turning her gaze from him, her face felt hot in embarrassment.

Darien chuckled still holding her upright, unknowing of her embarrassment.

Serena slowly and timidly raised her head to meet his gaze once more "Huh?"

"You okay?"

**_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do_ **

"Yes." She breathed as she had no strength left to utter anything louder.

For a moment there was only them; time seamed to stand still as they gazed silently into each other's eyes.

**_Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_ **

Serena averted her gaze again; hiding the threatening tears in her eyes. She was going to die of embarrassment if he looked at her like that any longer. How would she last a boat ride with him now?

Darien lowered his eyebrows into a small frown, he looked at her worryingly as he slowly and reluctantly released his protective hold on her.

_What is she thinking? Does she want this as much I do? Does she even like me at all? She is so hard to read. How can I ever figure her out?_

**_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_ **

Serena turned around as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears; biting her lower lip in nervousness. "Umm…we probably better get moving then."

Darien nodded once in silent agreement as he closed the car door. "Sure. Do you want to get something to eat first?"

Serena spun around, completely forgetting about her previous embarrassment. With a friendly smile she replied. "I would love an ice-cream."

"Chocolate?" He asked with a smile of his own. Knowing full well it was the only flavour she liked.

Serena raised her eyebrow in amusement. "But of course."

Unknown to Darien; that too would end up being a bad idea.

* * *

***oOo***

The warm weather had brought large numbers to the park that day. The scent of cut grass and fresh flowers was strong in the air. A soft breeze rustled the leaves in the tree tops. The large lake in the middle glistened like shimmering glass under the afternoon sun. The park was filled with the sounds of birds singing, laughing and playing children, young couples in love, talking and whispering as they walked along the paved walking trails hand in hand. Mothers chatting at record speed to one another as they pushed along their baby strollers. Dogs barked excitedly, waiting for their masters to play. Picnic rugs spread out in all directions on the cool grass as families took advantage of the perfect weather.

However, Darien's gaze was firmly fixated on only one golden haired individual. He casually leaned back against a tree, arms folded across his chest; he had not been able to tear his gaze away ever since he brought her that chocolate ice-cream.

He couldn't think about anything but her, even something so simple as eating an ice-cream was making him desire her even more, and making him doubt himself in equal measure.

Serena however was completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. "Are you sure you don't want a taste?" She casually asked.

Darien could only nod in response. Afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would not be able to utter anything louder than a squeak.

Only Serena could make watching someone eat so...mesmerising.

He watched her lick the remnants off her slender fingers with her tongue. If she kept that up, _he_ was going to melt faster than her ice-cream had.

"Umm... Serena." He began.

"Mmmm?" She innocently answered as she turned to face him, with a blatant streak of chocolate evident above her lips she looked quite silly.

"You got a bit... umm...left over...like right there."

Before she even realised it, she quickly answered. "You want it?"

Darien felt his heart stop beating, his eyes widened; surely, he had heard that wrong. Was sweet, innocent Serena flirting with him? Did she just ask him what he thought she did?

"What?" He barely answered her, raising his eyebrow incredulously.

_What!? What did I just say?_

Serena blinked several times she was dumbfounded by her own words, she had never spoken that way to anyone, ever. But by the way his eyes were looking so intensely at her, filled with total astonishment, and maybe a tiny hint of desire made her feel so attractive for the first time in her life. So, feeling a bit braver she cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"I said; do you want to come over here...?" She gestured him to come closer with her finger. "Please."

Darien could not ignore her request; it was like the wanting call of a siren. In no time he was standing right in front of her, not sure what he should be doing with his arms, his hands; should he touch her, hold her, wipe that streak of chocolate off her face in the most unromantic way possible just to get out of this awkward confrontation.

He just couldn't take his eyes of her, blinking in astonishment as he continued to be plagued with battling his own inner conflicts.

Serena batted her eyelashes looking longingly at his bemused expression. "You said chocolate was your favourite, right?"

Darien quickly nodded, afraid to open his mouth to speak as surely his voice would be little more than a squeak, or even what he should be doing next. His mind was screaming at him to run while his heart begging him to stay.

"Well… you can have it... if you kiss me." She responded trying to sound seductive like the women did in the movies when they were alone with a good-looking guy; but behind the facade she was at her wits end as her heart raced, beating hard against her chest. He palms sweated as her knees felt like jelly, her legs like lead weights. Never had Darien been so close as he was now, and never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be the one making the moves.

She had no plan at what to do next, Darien hadn't said a word for the last minute; was it working or was she simply making a complete fool out of herself?

 _Kiss me_. She begged him with her mind. _Please Darien, kiss me._

Darien could only blink, tensing up, tapping his hands impatiently against his side waiting for his brain to tell him what to do next. His mind was failing him as it simply refused to work. He never got this nervous around girls before, he was around them all the time in college, he was always so outgoing and gregarious with his fellow class mates never did his mind go blank, like it did now.

She was going to kill him if she kept looking at him like this. She was so beautiful, and he could no longer resist the urge to be closer to her. He has slowly been closing the gap this whole time, wondering if he simply had enough physical and mental strength left. This was not how Darien Shields should be acting, this is not how Darien Shields ever acted! How did she have so much power over him, she was killing him on the inside. He had to kiss her right here, right now. For one brief moment his brain clicked into gear, utilising that time he gently placed his hands on her warm cheeks, his mind racing widely as he desperately tried to hid his nervousness.

"Darien…" Serena whispered in equal response of both surprise, at his boldness, and longing that he finally made a move and his intentions clear. Her body was weak, her heart felt like it was about to implode and it took all her remaining strength to stop herself going limp in his arms.

_This is it! I can't believe it...Me, Serena Tsukino, about to kiss THE Darien Shields! This can't be real!_

She held her breath as she slowly closed her eyes, she waited anxiously for him, lips quivering in anticipation.

Just when she could feel his breath against her lips; Darien opened his eyes. He froze in place unbelieving about what he was about to do.

"I, I can't." He abruptly pulled away, quickly removing his hands from her face. Dropping his arms against his side he turned his head away, not wanting to look at her and her dismayed expression as she opened her eyes, her lips trembled as she silently wondered what had just happened.

"Look we better...umm...get to that boat, there could be like…ummm...you know, a long queue of people." In one smooth motion he quickly turned on his heels and briskly walked away, hands deep in his pockets, his face burning with embarrassment.

He was too ashamed to look back, or even apologise to her for his actions.

**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl_ **

He took in deep short breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he kiss her? He wanted to. She wanted to. So what was the problem?

_YOU are the problem. She is a sweet girl; far too innocent for her own good, and you would only end up hurting her. Maybe not intentionally, but you will; and that would destroy her. Look, go and get the boat, ride around, say nothing, then take her home. With any luck she will think you are nothing more than a colossal jerk and won't think or speak of this moment ever again._

He sighed in dismay as he ran his hand though his thick ebony hair, looking back at her; the rational side of his brain was right...

He knew this was a bad idea.

**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad_ **

Serena felt crushed and completely rejected as she watched his form retreat in the distance. Had she done something wrong? Said something wrong? Was it her hair, her breath, was there something in her teeth…?

 _He doesn't like YOU Serena._ Her mind interjected _. It is better to accept that now and move on. Look, get into the boat, say nothing, and let him get totally bored with you. He will take you home and life will go on, he will go back to teasing you and you will pretend this never happened._

She sadly nodded in agreement with her mind as she wiped the chocolate off her mouth, with the back of her hand. With her arms folded against her chest, her body shook as she forced down her tears, she slowly and reluctantly followed after him.

... **_You gonna miss the girl_**

* * *

***oOo***

The two sat in silence as Darien rowed the boat out to the middle of the lake; they refused to meet each other's gaze as they glanced around. Even the bottom of the boat held more interest than idle conversation.

Had this been any other moment they would have found the lake picture perfect; the crystal-clear blue water was so tranquil, so calming and surreal. The only sound in the middle of the lake was slapping and splashing of wooden oars against the glass-like surface of the calm water. They were too far from the shore to hear anything else, the only escape from the stillness was conversation. But neither Darien nor Serena could think of the right thing to say, the tension between the two of them had grown so thick it could be cut with a knife. Something had to be said before they drove each other mad from the torturous silence.

"So... umm..." Darien anxiously began, but stopped abruptly as he desperately trying to think of something interesting or relevant to say.

He felt like a complete bastard. In his eyes, here was the most beautiful girl in the world, on the most romantic moment he had ever been in, and he was too much of a coward to tell her how much he loved her.

**_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_ **

Serena didn't reply or even look at him as she wrapped her arms defensively around her legs, resting her head on her knees looking glumly at the horizon.

Oh, how she could just wish the day was over and she was back home in her bed. Probably crying herself to sleep over the fact that her biggest crush in the world found her totally repulsive.

"Look Serena," Darien began once again, taking a deep breath to compose himself before continuing. "I... umm...I'm sorry about this whole thing, I have made a terrible first impression. This is not how I planned this day. It's not your fault. None of it is; it's me. I guess…I guess I am afraid of letting you get close to me…"

Serena slowly raised her head and looked up at him.

"I…" He sighed as he let go of the oars, allowing the boat to float naturally along the water. He turned his gaze from hers, focusing on the water instead. He found it so difficult to speak with those soft blue eyes staring so intensely at him. "I lost my parents in a car accident when I was six years old, and ever since then I have been...well...alone. I don't even let Andrew know everything about me, and he has been my best friend for years. But then I met you Serena and I thought that...well...maybe..."

He was silent for a while before finding the courage to speak again. "I'm afraid; afraid to let you get close to me. That is why I pushed you away. I knew that you could tear down the emotional walls in my life that I had worked so hard to build. So, when I first met you, I thought I could drive you away by teasing you. But that didn't work, you just kept coming back for more, and over time I found myself looking forward to our daily fights. At least that way I could talk to you without getting too close to you... But you deserve so much more in life. And the more I came to know you, the more I deeply cared for you; and the less worthy I felt of you."

He ran his hand though his hair; blinking away the fresh tears in his eyes. He had never been so open about his life before and he felt scared; just like he did when he was a young boy.

"Sorry; I don't know why I am saying this. It must sound really stupid to you."

Serena was heartbroken; he was so sad, so alone. It was simply wrong! No one should have to go through life alone.

She thought hard about what she could possibly say; but no words strong enough would come to her mind that would express how she truly felt.

**_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_ **

She knew he didn't need an apology or pity. He needed love, her love; and if she couldn't find the right words to say how much she cared, then she would show him instead.

Carefully she stood up in the boat, slowly and tentatively she walked over to him.

Darien feeling the boat rock slightly underfoot turned back to look at her. "Serena?" He blinked several times, completely baffled at what she was doing.

He followed her actions with his gaze as Serena gently placed herself down onto his lap, placing herself close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, her slender fingers locking together behind his neck. For the first time she didn't care if she was brazen and she pushed down any feelings of embarrassment.

She now knew the feelings of his heart and she now needed to show him the feelings deep within her own. To show him her love, to let him know that she would always be with him; that he didn't need to walk the journey of life alone. She could do nothing about his past, but she could be there for him now and in the future.

"Serena I-I-" He tried to speak, but his words caught in his throat as was astounded in awe by her.

**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_ **

"Shhh. Darien, I understand." She gently reassured him, her gentle finger place against his lips "You don't need to be afraid, you are not alone anymore. There are people in your life who care for you, who love you. I will always be here for you. I am not going anywhere."

Darien was humbled by the petite blonde sitting on his lap. The way she looked at him and gazing into his eyes. She truly cared about him; she was willing to stand by him, to help him burden the pain of his past. And yet there was something so familiar about this too. Her touch...the way she was looking at him. It was like he had gazed longingly into those eyes and fallen in love so many times before, somewhere else, but could never remember where.

Serena stared lovingly at him, her fingers tracing across his hair line along the side of his face; her heart skipped a beat as she was totally lost in his gaze. The way he looked at her, held her, there was something so right, so familiar about it; like she had fallen for him so many times before. What was it that made her completely head over heels in love with him?

Darien could fight it no longer; he had to have her... just once, one kiss, one perfect kiss; from the most perfect girl in the world.

**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_ **

He subconsciously placed his hands gently on her hips as he slowly leaned closer to her…

 **_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ ** **  
Float along and listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl**

Serena felt her heart stop beating as she held her breath in anticipation, her cheeks flushing a deep pink.

This was it...This time, this was moment she had dreamed about, fantasied about. This was even better thsn her dreams with Tuxedo Mask. He may not be him, but she didn't care. This time he would kiss her. She would finally get her first kiss, from the guy she had always been secretly in love with for so long.

 _Darien...I love you. S_ he thought dreamily as her eyes slowly half closed.

**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl_ **

She leaned in closer to him. Breathing in deep; he smelt great. With the smell of cologne, aftershave and the faint hint of... Roses?

**_...Kiss the girl_ **

"Serena, I want you." He whispered closing the distance to her lips as his strong fingers softly caressed her small frame.

Her lips so close, he could smell the hint of lavender and vanilla in her hair.

_I love you...Serena_

**_Why don't you…kiss the girl_ **

"Darien, I want you too." She breathed draping her arms over his shoulders, locking her fingers behind his neck. She was in heaven. She felt so wanted, so loved. She had long wished for this moment, never believing it would ever come true.

As she slowly leaned in closer to him, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. It sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

**_You gotta...kiss the girl_ **

So tempting

**_Go on and…_ **

They closed their eyes.

**_Kiss the girl._ **

Just a hair's breath away… Suddenly they felt the boat violently rock from underneath them and flip right over.

Serena screamed in terror as they were both violently throw head first into the cold murky water.

* * *

***oOo***

Darien quickly surfaced from the cold murky depths. Gasping and coughing breathlessly as his lungs drew in precious oxygen.

 _What had just happened?_ He mentally asked after he took a few seconds to compose himself. _This was a lake; there were no waves, or violent turbulence, or even a strong wind. What the hell had caused the boat to tip over?_

But more importantly where was Serena!?

He hadn't seen her since they had hit the water, nor had he seen her surface.

"Serena!?" He called out to her.

Darien mentally prayed she would answer; his heart began to race in panic. Looking widely around the still crystal-like surface of the lake in all directions; there was no sign of her. What if she couldn't swim? What if she was trapped underwater? If she died because of him...Well, then he'd need no further plans. His life would be worth nothing.

He could not and would not live without her. He needed her as much as he needed the air that he breathed. He loved her with all his heart, for she was his whole world.

"SERENA!?" He cried out in terror; mentally begging over and over again that she would answer his cries.

Silence was his only answer.

His panicked heart could take no more; just when he was about to dive back underwater to search for her he heard a weak voice, softly calling out his name.

"...Darien."

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard; he turned and noticed Serena desperately clinging to the rim of the over turned boat, as it gently bobbed up and down in the water. Wasting no time, he quickly swam over to her and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, she was alive and unharmed. "I thought that...that..."

Serena shivered as she gladly wrapped her arms around him, locking her fingers behind his back. Leaning in close she listened to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat. Darien could feel her shaking, freezing from being submerged in the cold water; he pulled her closer, rubbing his hands vigorously up and down along her shoulders and back trying to keep her warm.

"I'm okay." Serena replied reassuringly.

She gave a weak laugh at the irony of the situation. "I guess those swimming classes that my parents made me go to were finally good for something."

Darien smiled in response, feeling complete relief wash over him as it slowly calmed his racing heart. "You can say that again. Though I think you scared about twenty years off my life back there."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered in shame as she looked up at him.

"Don't say that." He firmly insisted as he placed a hand under her chin, the cool water flowing though his fingers and down her soft skin. "This is not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Serena asked innocently. "What happened?"

"I happened!" Answered a mysterious voice from above their heads.

Darien and Serena looked up and noticed a monster floating effortlessly above their heads. A youma, created from the dark, evil realm of the Negaverse. She was a hideous humanoid creature. Slender body, with head to toe, blue, fish like scaly skin, bright haunting yellow eyes, and seaweed wrapped tightly around her body, maintaining a degree of modesty as she wore no other clothing, and long wavy black sea snakes for hair.

The snakes in her hair were alive; they wriggled and hissed furiously at the couple down below.

"Ewww gross." Serena wrinkled her nose in disdain. "And who, or more importantly _what_ are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Aquaria, loyal servant to the Negaverse!" The youma proudly answered with a small bow.

"What do you want!?" Darien firmly demanded, feeling his anger grow that she was responsible for all this.

The youma was amused by his question as she gave a wide evil smile. "What else, pretty boy? I want your energy, all of it, for Queen Beryl and the Negaforce!"

With a loud cry, the snakes from her hair quickly extended forward, like long whips, wrapping themselves tightly around Darien and Serena's waists, forcefully pulling them both out of the water and high into the air; drawing them level with the youma's hideous gaze.

"Time to take your energy."

The sea snakes in her hair began to glow, the radiance passing into the two teenagers held tightly by her hair. Darien and Serena whimpered in pain; they could feel their bodies beginning to go weak, their energy was being sucked out of them and draining into the youma.

Their strength was quickly failing them as their vision began to blur and darken.

"Serena, fight it...Don't, don't give in... Don't let her win." Darien weakly called out to her as he tried to fight against the overwhelming desire to fall asleep, fearful that if he did, he would never wake up.

"I feel so weak...so sleepy." Serena feebly answered him as her weak body slumped forward in the monster's tight embrace.

"Don't go to sleep...You're strong...Fight her!" He cried out to her again, his tone begging her that she remain strong.

"I don't want to fight...I want to sleep..."

Darien felt so helpless as his own strength continued to fail him, there was little he could do.

At least as Darien Shields…

But if he transformed into his alter ego Tuxedo Mask he could fight back against this Negaverse monster. But then that would mean that Serena would learn of his secret identity.

He barely had the strength left to look over to her; she was fading fast. The monster was going to drain her dry...and like hell he was ever going to let that happen.

He quickly came to a decision, pulling out his transformation rose, his body instantly glowed in a bright light. Magically donning a black tuxedo, with yellow buttons, a long black cape lined with a red underneath and white dress shirt. Over his hands he wore white gloves, and on his face a white mask that covered his eyes; completing the transformation with a black top hat.

And the persona of Darien Shields was replaced with the mysterious masked hero...

Tuxedo Mask.

Serena had just enough strength to keep her eyes open and watch the whole thing unfold. It was almost too much to believe.

_Darien Shields and Tuxedo Mask are the same guy? My mysterious superhero hunk and mega crush in the arcade were one and the same? How could that be!? They were like two totally different people._

One was a dashing, debonair caped crusader; the other was, well, a jerk.

The youma was stunned by the new revelation and the mysterious masked man that she now held in her grasp. "And who are you supposed to be, cape boy?"

"Tuxedo Mask." Serena weakly answered on his behalf before she finally passed out.

"Not someone you want to be messing with, you freak!" He defiantly replied as he threw a steel tipped red rose, directing it straight at the youma's chest.

The youma howled in pain as the rose embedded itself firmly into her body. In response she released her grip and Tuxedo Mask and Serena began to fall back down towards the lake below.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask cried out in panic. He quickly flew over to her and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest as they both floated high above the lake.

Serena continued to remain unmoving in his arms as he flew over to the bank of the lake and gently placed her on the ground, underneath a large tree.

"Serena, please wake up... Please." He begged as he gently shook her shoulders.

Serena slowly fluttered her blue eyes open. "Tuxedo Mask? Darien...?" She groggily asked.

"Yeah, it's me... I guess I have some explaining to do."

She weakly laughed. "You guess?"

He smiled response, realising he didn't have the faintest idea on how to even begin explaining the whole situation to her. "Okay then, I have _a lot_ of explaining to do…"

The screaming cry of the youma broke their tranquil moment as the two turned their gaze from one another back to the full attention of the Negaverse monster hovering above their heads.

"But not now." Tuxedo Mask insisted to the contrary as he watched the youma rip the red rose out from her chest; scrunching the soft petals in her hand.

"You're going to pay for that, masked man!" She screeched in rage.

Tuxedo Mask smirked confidently as he stood and boldly turned around to face the hideous monster. "I highly doubt that."

The youma screamed in fury. "Fine then; let's see how you handle this."

She extended her arms forward; her blue hands open wide as a large black ink jet shot out from her palms directed at Tuxedo Mask. He quickly jumped and easily dodged the attack, landing on the grass a few feet away.

The ink landed on the ground and burned a hole right into it.

His eyes went wide at the sight... _Well that's new._

Serena yelped in shock, quickly shuffling backwards on her behind, away from the smouldering hole in the ground. "Tuxedo Mask, please be careful." She begged in desperation.

"I'll be fine." He asserted his confidence when facing down a new threat. "You need to get out of here."

"No way." She protested. "I am not leaving you alone to face this monster."

"Serena, that wasn't a request." He told her firmly. "I will get her to follow me, and when it is clear, you make a break for it."

"But-"

"Just do it!" He demanded as the youma attacked again, sending out another jet of ink.

He dodged the attack again; jumping up, Tuxedo Mask landed effortlessly on top of a street light.

The youma screeched in frustration, balling her fists in anger. "Why won't you hold still!?"

He smirked smugly, folding his arms across his chest; his long black cape flowing out behind him, fuelled by the sudden small breeze.

"You want me? Then come and get me." He boldly taunted, before he jumped down back onto the ground and ran. Disappearing into the dense forest of trees in the parklands.

"Fine then, I'll play you little game. It will only make it when I take your energy that more enjoyable." The youma sneered.

As expected, blinded by her rage and desire for energy, she quickly followed in the direction of Tuxedo Mask.

Serena watched her disappear after him, leaving her all alone in the stillness of the park.

* * *

"Darien..." She whimpered as she slowly returned to her feet. He had insisted that she flee, to save herself while he faced that monster alone... No. She could not and would not leave him alone; he was a good fighter, but that youma was too strong.

Her heart clenched painfully inside her chest; tears building in her eyes. What if he got hurt? Or worse? She would never be able to live with herself if something ever happened to him. She loved him and would only ever love him... And like hell she was going to let that monster try to take him away from her.

Plus, she didn't even get her first kiss. That Nega-Trash had a lot to answer for.

There was only one thing she could do, she had to quickly turn into Sailor Moon and turn that monster into nothing but Moon Dust.

Fortunately, Luna had insisted, or more so demanded, despite Serena's protests that nothing bad would ever happen; that she take her transformation locket with her. _.._ And now she was very glad she did.

"Moon...Prism...Power!" She cried raising her hand into the air.

Her body began to glow, transforming quickly; her nails shimmered and sparkled, turning pink. Serena's eyes blinked open, her whole body glowing in a luminous, shimmering of beautiful rainbow colours, her transformation locket fixated firmly in the middle of her chest. Serena spun around several times as translucent pink ribbons wrapped around her body, forming her Sailor fuku, a blue and white leotard with a large red bow in the middle of her chest and around her back. Donning white elbow length gloves with red bands and red knee-high boots with crescent moons on the triangular top. Her short blue skirt ruffled around her waist and a gem appeared on her forehead; materializing into a golden tiara, red choker around her neck, crescent moon earrings and red Odango covers on her hair.

Changing from Serena into her alter ego Sailor Moon. She finished her transformation striking her final pose.

 _Now to save Tuxedo Mask...I mean Darien_. She thought as she quickly raced after him.

It still felt so weird to believe that they were the same guy. Though the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They both were so mysterious in their own way, both unbelievably good looking, with the same dark hair and blue eyes, and both had that voice and smile that made her go weak in the knees.

Really, how could it have been anyone else?

_And you thought it was Andrew?_

She smirked at her own silly thought as she disappeared deeper into the park.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask cried out in pain as he was slammed back hard against a tree. He barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the youma launched another ink attack. It just missed him, striking the tree behind him instead, causing a hole to burn right through it. The large tree swayed dangerously, no longer able to hold itself up, against its own weight, it toppled over and crashed loudly to the ground.

Raising himself up onto one knee, he quickly threw another red, steel tipped rose in response... But as the rose whizzed through the air the youma, unfazed by his attack, launched another ink attack of her own and burned the rose in mid-flight.

"Is that the best you've got, rose boy?" She cruelly laughed, watching the rose fall to the ground and dissolve into ashes.

"I still have a few tricks left." He boldly retorted; slightly breathless he slowly returned to his feet.

But the truth was he was quickly running out of ideas. This youma was strong and incredibly fast, more so than most of Queen Beryl's other minions. His roses were hurting her, but it clearly wasn't enough. But he had no choice but to keep fighting, to buy enough time for Serena to get to safety.

That was the only thing that mattered now.

He attempted to attack the monster again, but as he raised his arm to throw another rose the youma quickly struck back, attacking with her black sea snake hair. She extended them forward from her head and quickly wrapped them around Tuxedo Mask's body, pinning his arms firmly against his side, preventing his attack.

He wriggled trying to break free, but it was no use, the snakes completely bound him. He was trapped.

"I told you I would enjoy this." The youma cackled. "Now time to take your energy."

The sea snakes in her hair began to glow once more. Tuxedo Mask winced in pain as he could feel his entire body weaken; his energy, once again was being sucked right out of him.

He tried to resist, but he felt so weak

"I guess you have run out of ideas." The youma mocked as she continued to drain his energy. "You're finished."

"Unhand him, fish face!" Demanded a mysterious voice from above them.

The youma hissed, in response she released Tuxedo Mask; he fell feebly to his knees as the youma turned to the source of the voice. The voice came from a figure perched upon on a high tree branch.

"Who are you!?"

Looking up at the figure Tuxedo Mask smiled weakly. _I knew she would come._

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice!" She proclaimed. "And you really need to do something about your hair; sea snakes are like _so_ last season."

She jumped down from the tree to land in-between Tuxedo Mask and the youma.

The youma growled in fury at the insult.

Sailor Moon was unfazed as she continued her intro. "I stand for love, I stand for justice; and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil...and that means you." She confidently stated as she struck her trade mark battle pose.

"Insult my hair will you!? Fine then let's see how you handle this blondie!" The youma yelled as she launched another ink attack.

Sailor Moon gasped in shock as she jumped out of the way just in time, landing on the ground nearby. "Oooh, you are _so_ gonna be Moon Dusted." She warned.

"I highly doubt that." The youma sneered. "Let's see how you handle this." She stretched forth both arms, hands open wide, this time multiple jets of ink shot simultaneously from both her hands.

Sailor Moon screamed as she ran, shielding her head with her arms. Dodging the ink jets as they fell like rain from the sky.

"Oh this is bad!" She cried in panic. "Very, very bad!"

The youma followed above her, attacking again as more black ink jets rained down from the sky.

"I just wanted to have a nice date and get my first kiss...was that _too_ much to ask for!?" Sailor Moon wailed breathlessly as she ran.

In her typical klutzy style, she tripped over a large tree root and landed hard on the ground, grazing her knee.

"Owie… that really hurt." She sniffled, rubbing her sore wound.

The youma stopped her attack and looked down, unimpressed by the sobbing blonde. "Champion of Justice? You? Please, you are nothing but a big cry baby."

"Hey! No one calls me a cry baby!" Sailor Moon disputed as she rose to her feet.

_Well almost no one; expect Luna, Raye, Darien, her little brother, sometimes even mild-mannered Amy too and…_

_Okay I get it. S_ he argued with her mind.

The youma smirked and raised her hands into the air; a large, pink coral spike suddenly appeared, magically hovering above her head.

Sailor Moon whimpered in fear, bringing a hand to her trembling lips. "Ohhhh...What now?"

"Try this on for size." The youma jeered as she threw the coral spike straight at Sailor Moon.

It whizzed through the air at almost lightning speed. Sailor Moon breathed a startled gasp, only having less than a second to roll out of the way and dodge the attack.

It barely missed her as the spike embedded itself firmly into the large tree behind her. But not before it had scratched her arm, breaking her soft skin. A trickle of blood oozed from the wound as Sailor Moon winced in pain, tightly clutching her arm.

The youma began to look disinterested by the whole fiasco. "I grow bored of this. Time to take your energy."

She launched her sea snake hair attack once more.

The snakes quickly wrapped around Sailor Moon's slender body, trapping her tightly. She whimpered in pain as her energy began to be sucked right out of her. Her vision began to blur, her whole body feeling so weak.

She was helpless and completely at the monsters' mercy.

"Can't fight it, anymore...I feel so weak...Darien, I am so sorry." She sobbed as the darkness tried to claim her once more.

"Say goodbye little Moon brat..." The youma laughed malevolently as she continued to drain Sailor Moon's energy.

Suddenly a steel tipped rose whizzed through the air, snapping the youma's sea snake hair in half. The black snake heads dissolved into ash, permanently severing the connection between her and Sailor Moon.

"My hair!" The youma screamed, clutching her head in agony.

Sailor Moon weakly looked up to see a dark figure jumped down in front of her, landing in-between her and the monster. It was the most glorious sight she had ever seen.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She happily exclaimed.

_He always had such impeccable timing._

"Now Sailor Moon." He firmly ordered her, looking over his shoulder. "It's time for this monster to become Moon Dust."

"My thoughts exactly." Sailor Moon confidently agreed as she quickly rose to her feet. "It's time you said goodbye you Nega-Freak."

She grabbed her tiara between her thumb and finger and it transformed into a shiny golden disk in her hand.

"Moon...Tiara...Magic!" She cried as she threw her golden disk like a Frisbee. It magically whizzed through the air, shimmering and sparkling before striking the youma in the middle of her chest.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The youma howled in defiance as she glowed in a bright light; before dissolving into nothing but dust.

* * *

***oOo***

Sailor Moon beamed a huge smile, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yeah! Totally Moon Dusted."

Tuxedo Mask smiled in pride. "Great work, Sailor Moon."

She blushed; placing her hands against her warm cheeks, looking at him shyly. "Thanks, though you did great too. I-" She stopped in mid-sentence, crying out as a pang of sharp pain raced through her entire body.

"Sailor Moon? What is it?" He asked alarmingly, eyes wide in as he took a reassuring step towards her.

"I don't know...I suddenly feel so weak." Sailor Moon feebly answered as she fell down onto her knees.

Tuxedo Mask quickly rushed to her side, falling to his knees beside her.

"What happened? Did she hurt you?"

"I don't know," She croaked trying to answer him "I-"

She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she collapsed unconscious; her body falling into Tuxedo Masks' outstretched arms.

"No! Sailor Moon!" He cried.

Not having the strength to maintain her persona, Sailor Moon quickly de-transformed. She glowed as her heroine outfit faded away, her costume changing into a simple baby pink tank top and short white skirt with matching white sandals.

Turing her back into...

"Serena!?" Tuxedo Mask gasped unbelieving at the girl in his arms.

_No way! The Champion of Justice, the Guardian of the Moon was...Serena?_

The lazy, childish, whiny, klutzy, Meatball Head?

Serena...? This was the same girl who once tried coordinating talking, stuffing her face with junk food and playing a video game at the arcade all at the same time? Who was never on time for anything? Who could have written the book on procrastination, if she wasn't so lazy to do so? She could hardly walk anywhere before falling over, taking at least three people at a time with her...

_How was she Sailor Moon? How was that even possible?_

Tuxedo Mask shook his head, quickly refocused his thoughts. How Serena was Sailor Moon would have to wait until later. Right now he needed to focus; this was still Serena, who he loved with all his heart and it pained him not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Serena!" He called out to her. "Serena, wake up!"

He suddenly felt warm blood trickle down his fingers and stain his white glove. He gasped at the sight of her blood on his hand _._

_What the hell had happened!? What had that monster done to her!?_

"Serena, please." He pleaded to her as began to gently shake her. "This isn't funny, wake up...Please, I beg you, wake up."

She didn't reply his heart wrenching cries as she continued to decline. Her breathing laboured, her heart rate slowing...

"Don't you dare." He firmly ordered her in pure desperation. "Don't you dare! You are strong, fight it!"

She didn't answer him as she continued to deteriorate in his arms. She was slowly leaving him; slowly leaving this world.

She was beginning to die...

"NO! SERENA!"

What could he do? She was fading fast. Even if he flew her to the nearest hospital, with her condition, speed of deterioration and not even knowing what the hell was even causing it; it would be highly unlikely that she would even survive.

He could feel his warm tears glide down his face, his shoulders shake from his sorrow; he felt so weak, so utterly helpless. All his powers as Tuxedo Mask and there was nothing he could do but watch the love of his life slowly die in his arms.

"Serena..." He wept as he pulled her tighter in his embrace; his voice, like his heart, was breaking. "Don't do this...Don't go…Please, I beg you, come back to me...come back."

Silence was his only answer as his warm tears fell onto her soft skin.

He leaned in closer to her, pressing his cheek against her cool skin; fighting against the overwhelming pain in his heart. His eyes burning with fresh tears. "I love you. I have always loved you." He breathed into her ear, his voice was filled with so much love and sincerity for the girl in his arms. "I am so sorry; I should have told you that so long ago. You are the most important person in my life, you are everything to me. I can't...I can't live without you...Serena...Please...Don't leave me..."

 ** _You can still save her..._** Came the response from an unknown male voice.

Tuxedo Mask gasped as he quickly turned his head to address the person to whom the voice came from, blinking away the tears in his eyes. But was only met with empty parkland in all directions.

The mysterious voice exhaled, speaking firmly and seriously. ** _There is no point in looking around for me; I am in your head. Only you can hear me._**

 _What did you say? No way! I must be going completely insane?_ He thought

The voice seamed to find that amusing as it lightly chuckled. ** _You are not going insane. I am indeed real…Darien._**

 _How the hell do you know my name?_ He replied the strange voice with his mind. _Who are you?_

The voice chuckled again. **_I know a lot about you; more so than you could possibly realise…_**

Then voice's tone became serious once more, demanding Darien pay full attention to his sage words. ** _Now, you must listen to me very carefully. There is still time, you can still save Serena. She has been poisoned, it happened when she was hurt in the youma attack; and now you are now the only one who has the power to save her._**

_How?_

… ** _You have to heal her._**

 _What!? I can't heal her; I don't have that kind of power._ He protested.

The voice sighed in dismay and was silent for a brief moment. ** _Darien; you have more power then you will ever realise. Do you think all you can do is throw roses and fly? No... You are the Guardian of Earth, and with the power of the Golden Crystal you can heal it, heal yourself and heal others._**

_The what!?_

**_Enough! The time for twenty questions is over; you need to use your healing power on her. Quickly! Time is running short, she only has a few moments left._ **

He sighed, there was no point in arguing anymore. Serena's' life was at stake.

_Okay then. What do I do? How do I save her?_

**_Do you love her?_ **

_Yes of course, I love her more than anything else in the world._

The voice seemed pleased with his answer ** _. Good. Then use the power of your love to share your healing essence with her. You are a smart lad I am sure you can figure out how._**

Tuxedo Mask hesitated as he looked down at the pale, weak form of Serena cradled in his arms...

Why couldn't he figure out what the voice was trying telling him? He didn't even know how to even draw upon this newly discovered hidden ability of his. Who was this mysterious voice in his head anyway? Should he even trust it? What if the voice was wrong? What if it this voice wasn't even real and it was his mind playing tricks? What if-?

The voice quickly grew impatient at his indecision. **_Oh, for the love of Selene. Will you hurry up and kiss the girl!_**

Tuxedo Mask didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in closer to her, running his gloved hand gently down her face; he closed his eyes, and softly claimed her lips.

Instantly, as if almost instinctual he felt a warm feeling course throughout his entire body, as some form of healing essence was being magically drawn out from his body and slowly enter into hers. He couldn't describe the sensation; he had never felt anything like this before... It was like utopic bliss, so calming, so surreal.

After a moment he slowly pulled away, gently breaking the kiss and taking a breath once more.

 _Did it work? Did I do the right thing?_ He mentally asked the voice for reassurance as he gazed down at Serena, who remained unmoving in his arms.

The voice was quick to reassure him and his efforts. ** _Well done, not bad for a first attempt. Don't worry she will awaken shortly._**

_Again, who are you?_

**_I am King Endymion. Beyond that Darien, it is not yet time for you to learn anymore. Though, you will hear from me again..._ **

Those words echoed in his mind almost sounded like a promise. With that final statement the voice disappeared, leaving Tuxedo Mask with only his thoughts once more.

* * *

Serena began to slowly stir in his arms as she fluttered her eyes open.

She smiled at the sight before her _._ To awaken, and be so lovingly held, in the strong arms of her masked hero.

How long had she dreamt of this moment?

"Hey." She whispered with a small smile.

"Hey." He replied with a smile of his own. Sheer relief washed through him allowing his tense, weary body to finally relax, as he gazed upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

"You okay?"

She nodded as he helped her to sit up. "Yeah, I think so."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. _This girl will be the death of me._

"Serena, don't ever do that to me again." He firmly insisted, but could not hide the look of relief written across his face. "At this rate I'll have grey hair by twenty."

She giggled; but then quickly realised that she was no longer in her Sailor Moon persona and that he was calling her Serena. _.._ Now he had learnt of her identity, just as she had learnt of his.

She blushed as she nervously bit her lower lip. "I guess _I_ have some explaining to do."

"You guess?" He teased, raising his eyebrow in amusement. His midnight blue eyes glistening with light-hearted humour.

"Okay then, I have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Her arms flew around him in a tight embrace. "I could hear calling out to me you know; you sounded so afraid." She softly stated as she leaned against him.

_Afraid? That was the understatement of the century._

He removed her arms from around his body and held her gently by her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Serena, I was absolutely paralysed with fear." He protested. "I almost lost you, and you would have never known how much I..."

"Shhh, I understand. Truly." She softly answered as she slowly reached her hands up to his face.

"What are you-?" He began to ask, but she silenced him with her finger pressed against his lips.

"I need to do this. Please."

She continued to slowly reach up to the corner of his white mask and gently removed it from his face, placing in on the ground. It was a like her dream come true; she stared into his beautiful eyes, looking at him for the first time as the man he truly was.

It was then she finally realised what she had been feeling all along. The reason she fell in love with Tuxedo Mask was not because he was her dreamy, mystery hero that was always sweeping her off her feet, coming to her rescue time and time again.

But because he was Darien... and that's who she had been in love with all along.

She gave him a warm smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, she pulled down him closer. Closing her eyes, with no hesitation, she claimed his lips on hers. Darien was eager to comply as he pulled her closer in his embrace, deepening the kiss with so much longing for her.

There were no fireworks, no romantic music, no cheers of elation from a crowd of people, or even a choir of singing angels. No... In that one perfect moment, there was just him, her, and their love for one another.

...and Serena would have it no other way.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as they slowly broke away.

 _Wow! What a first date this turned out to be._ Serena dreamily thought. _Imagine what the second one will be like._

Eyes still close they said nothing for a while; just content to be near, foreheads gently resting against one another listening the soft sounds of nature around them.

"Serena, there is something I need to say. I should have told this so long ago," Darien finally began as he stood and chivalrously helped her to stand on the soft grass. "I waited and waited until it was the right time but it never came, and today when I nearly lost you..."

He paused, gently clasping her soft, dainty hands in his; he thought carefully about what he was going to say. "Serena Tsukino, I need to tell you this before anything else happens... I love you. I fell in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes upon you. You captivated me in ways I never thought possible, made me feel in ways I never thought I would feel. I love you so much, you are everything to me."

Serena felt her heart skip a beat in her chest; a river of warmth circulate throughout her whole body as a huge smile broke across her face, her blue eyes twinkling. She had never heard anything so heartfelt, so beautiful, so romantic in her whole life.

"I love you too." She softly answered, emphasising the words with every ounce of love and passion inside of her. "I have always loved you; you are my light, my heart, my soul and I want to be with you. Now and forever."

Darien's smile beamed across his face, his eyes lit up in joy. He had never felt such elation. He had waited his entire life for this moment, to hear those words from the most beautiful, the most perfect woman of his entire life.

He quickly scooped up Serena in his arms, bridal style. Serena squealed with delight as he spun her around.

"You have made me the happiest man alive, Serena."

"Darien..." She laughed breathlessly as she held tightly onto him. "I hate to break this moment...but, I am getting dizzy..."

"Sorry." He laughed as he released her, placing her gently back onto her feet.

"Hey you know what." She proudly announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"I can safely say that was the best first date, like ever...really, I could have not dreamed of a more perfect day."

Darien smiled, cheekily. "What can I say? I aim to please."

Serena rolled her eyes in disdain. "Oh yeah right; like you planed this whole thing."

"Absolutely."

That smart mouthed comment earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. But there was no way she could ever be mad at him. She couldn't hide the smile on her face, he was just too gorgeous.

"By the way, how did you save me?"

He softly placed a hand under her chin, drawing her closer to his face. "Well, I could tell you...or if you like I could kiss you again. Which do you prefer?"

"Ummm...let me think about that for a moment." She humorously replied, lightly tapping a finger on his nose. She giggled, leaning closer to him once more.

"What!? No way!" A shocked voice cried out from behind them, breaking the couples' intimate moment.

"Serena and Tuxedo Mask? No, not Tuxedo Mask, DARIEN!?" Answered the cry of another.

Darien felt himself de-transform from his Tuxedo Mask persona back, his body shimmered and glowed for a brief moment, donning his causal clothes once more. Wearing his familiar black t-shirt, blue denim jeans and black sneakers to be ordinary Darien Shields once again.

Serena and Darien slowly turned their heads to see standing behind them was a stunned Sailor Mercury, and an utterly gob smacked Sailor Mars.

As a Sailor guardian; Sailor Mercury, like her leader Sailor Moon wore the standard Sailor style fuku, her leotard in her dominant colours of blue while. Her earrings were small studs, while her choker, collar, the centre of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves and her knee-high boots were blue. While the bow on her front and back was a light blue. Her short cropped blue hair sat just above her ears, with her front bangs sitting just above her golden tiara with a small blue gem set in the middle.

Sailor Mars also wore the standard Sailor style fuku, her leotard in her dominant colours of red and while. Her earrings, collar, centre of the front bow, skirt, back bow, the gem on her tiara, the elbow fittings of her gloves, choker, and high heeled shoes were red. While her front bow was purple, and just hidden through her long ebony hair her earrings were five pointed dangling red stars.

"Hi girls..." Serena chimed innocently as if nothing had ever happened. "Glad you could finally join us."

"Sure no problem, we were just in the neighbourhood and-" Mars patronised, her violet eyes glaring at her as she clenched her fists at her side, feeling her anger grow. Why had Serena not contacted them that the park was under attack from a Negaverse monster? Typical; she was so irresponsible.

"Serena, WHAT THE HELL is going on here!?"

Serena giggled. Her hands holding onto the arm muscles of her new found boyfriend while he still held her in his embrace. "Not much; besides the fact that I am on a super date with Darien, and then this ugly monster from the Negaverse shows up and I like totally Moon Dusted it. Oh, and then l learn that Darien is Tuxedo Mask and he learns that I am Sailor Moon, then he says that he loves me, and I say I love him..."

"Oh that's all then? That's alright, NO PROBLEMS!"

"Oh cool it, Raye." Darien casually intervened.

Sailor Mars's mouth almost hit the floor in shock. Sailor Mercury giggled at her friend's shocked expression, while Serena looked at him speechless.

"What? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that both of your friends Amy and Raye are the others Sailor Scouts."

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "You think you're so smart. Alright then Mr Smart Guy; if you are so clever then figure this out... What am I thinking right now?"

Serena tightly squeezed her eyes shut, balling her fingers into fists, hunching up her shoulders in an attempt to mimic educated thought.

Darien chuckled, shaking his head amusingly. "You are such a Meatball Head, Serena."

Mars giggled at the new found nickname for their leader. "Hey, Meatball Head, that's a good name for her. Nice one, Darien."

Serena eyes flew open as she glared at him in shock. "Darien!" She whined. "You promised."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." She firmly insisted.

"No, you said not in front of Raye, this is Sailor Mars, it's totally different."

"Hey. Now don't you get all technical on me Tuxedo Mask _.._." She argued pressing a pointed finger against his chest. "Now Raye will tease me, and it is all your fault."

Serena pouted, with a huff as she folded her arms petulantly across her chest.

Darien placed a hand under her chin, he couldn't help but smile. "You are so cute when you pout."

"Don't change the subject." Serena argued. "You are still in hot water mister."

"I know." He whispered as he leaned in closer. "So what are you going to do about it..." He asked slowly closing his eyes and quickly closing the gap between their lips.

Serena breathed in approval as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"...Nothing at all." She whispered against his lips before replying his kiss. Instantly feeling her body melt in his touch and forgetting why she was supposed to be mad with him to begin with.

Mercury smiled, fondly. _Awww_... _They like totally deserved each other._

Even Mars couldn't help but smile.

Even though she secretly had a crush on Darien for years, she had always wondered, even when she openly flirted with him, why he never showed any interest in her. But now she knew. She could see his heart had always belonged to another. So now it was the right thing to do that she would support her friend, and hope that Serena and Darien would always be happy with each other.

Serena and Darien slowly broke their kiss, gasping breathlessly as they opened their eyes.

"Wow." She gasped, feeling her heart pound wildly in her chest.

"You can say that again." Darien replied, just as breathless.

"Wow." Serena quickly repeated her words again as a huge smile of pure happiness broke across her face. "That was one way of showing everyone that we are a couple."

He gave her a grin, raising his eyebrow in mischievous intent as he placing his hands gentle on her hips. "Not quite everyone..."

She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and I have an idea on how we will go about doing it."

A sly, mischievous smile crept across her face. "What did you have in mind...?"

* * *

***oOo***

**Monday Afternoon: Crown Arcade.**

"Hey Andrew." Serena called out with a small wave as she sat down on one of the bar stool at the front counter. Once again it was a school night, so she entered the arcade still wearing her school uniform and another disillusioned expression, that indicated both Serena and school were still hardly getting along.

"Hey Serena." Andrew pleasantly replied with a smile as he walked up to her behind the serving counter.

"How are you?"

Serena shrugged indifferently, twirling a discarded straw between her fingers. "Okay I guess... I have another test soon and I am totally bummed out about it."

"Aww, poor thing. What it's for?" Andrew asked sympathetically, whipping down the counter with a damp cloth.

She sighed. "Triga...? Trigo...? Something to do with maths and stuff."

"She can't even pronounce it let alone ever study for it. Though do you expect anything else from Meatball Brain...?" Replied a familiar mocking voice from behind her as once again her familiar tormentor sauntered into the arcade. Wearing more casual style clothing than Serena was normally accustomed to; Darien wore plan denim jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and white sneakers.

Serena was seething as he continued to approach from behind her. "Hey, back off you jerk." She warned with venom in her voice.

"Still can't think of anything clever to say, can you?" Darien teased, unfazed by her murderous tone as he coolly sat down on one of the bar stool next to her.

"Darien!" Andrew angrily objected, amazed by the fact that he was still teasing her, even after explicitly warning him not to anymore.

"I can think of plenty to say you jerk; though none of which should ever be uttered in a public place." Serena boldly retorted.

"Serena!" Andrew complained again. If Darien was too foolish to stop, then Serena shouldn't bring herself down to his immature level.

Darien ignoring his friends protest continued his taunts. Placing his elbow down on the counter he casually rested the side of his head in the palm of his hand; never taking his eyes off her. "Why don't you try writing them down; though I doubt you would be able to spell any of them correctly."

Serena also ignoring Andrew's protests snapped back, spinning around on her bar stool to address him. "Why don't _you_ go and take a long walk off a short pier!"

Andrew threw his hands up in the air totally defeated. "You know what, I give up, you two are a lost cause. Go on and kill each other, see if I care."

As he turned back to his other customers, he missed the mischievous grins and hidden stares between the pair.

"Do you think it worked?" She whispered so only he could hear.

"Not yet." He whispered back

"You know; everyone is here to see us fight like we normally do."

Darien smiled, lovingly tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "The let's give them something they _won't_ forget any time soon."

A soft giggle escape from Serena's lips as she gladly welcomed her lover's inviting embrace.

Andrew began to serve another customer, one that fortunately wasn't trying to kill another other with childish insults and name calling. When a startled gasp from one customer and a shriek of shock from another, forced him to quickly turn back round.

What he saw boggled his mind, and the minds of all the other patrons in the vicinity.

There was Darien and Serena; the biggest rivals in the whole of Tokyo, now no longer fighting but wrapped in each other's arms, eyes closed, locked together in loving kisses. Only breaking for short breaths of air, both completely ignoring the startled gasps and shocked stares from the arcade patrons. The point they were making was loud and clear, that they were completely in love with one another and everyone needed to know it.

Andrew's eyes grew large like dinner plates in total shock. _What had happened since Friday afternoon!? What had they said or done in one weekend, to go from fighting with each other, to now being totally in love with each other!?_

"But-but, he, she, they..." He stammered, finally finding the strength to make his mouth work.

It was all too much to take; Andrew simply fainted. Landing on the floor with a thump.

Serena bit her lower lip as she broke away from their kiss and looked over the counter. "I think your plan on how we would tell him worked a little too well." She sheepishly stated, looking down at the prone form of her friend lying on the tiled floor.

Darien slowly opened one eye before followed his girlfriends' gaze, glancing over at his fainted friend on the floor, as several customers quickly raced to his side, trying to revive him.

"You're right. Though I didn't think we would get _that_ strong of a reaction from him." He groaned, rolling his eyes in disdain. "Andrew was always way too sensitive for his own good."

He ran a hand though his hair, feeling slightly guilty that maybe they had gone too far with their little game. "I really _should_ go and help him."

Andrew slowly fluttered opened his eyes as several customers tried to help him sit up. _What the hell had just happened?_ He thought. _Surely, I didn't see what I thought I'd just seen?_

Serena cupped her hands on her boyfriend's face, turning his gaze back to meet hers. "I promise you he will be fine." She was quick to reassure him. "Now, we can sit here talking about it or you could come here and kiss me again. Which do you prefer?"

He gave her a seductive smile, pressing his nose gently against hers. "Ummm...let me think about that for a moment."

Serena giggled as he pulled her closer and claimed her in a loving kiss once more.

Andrew fainted again.

**The End**


End file.
